You Belong With Me
by Arlheaa
Summary: Rukia marah dengan Ichigo. Akhirnya, Ichigo mengajaknya ke Chappy World. Update!
1. Chapter 1

**YOU BELONG WITH ME  
**

"hey, Cebol! Santai sekali kau duduk disana? Disini aku mati-matian melawan Hollow! Untung saja hanya Hollow kelas tengik!", sahut si jangkung berambut Orange sambil melemparkan batu kearah seorang gadis pendek yang sedang asyik menggambar.

DUUAAAKK!

"aduh! Sakit! Kau mau membunuh aku ya?", kesal Rukia. Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kearah Ichigo.

"Itu sebagai rasa kecewaku kepadamu!"sahut Ichigo dengan santainya sambil memasuki tubuh aslinya.

"hey, lihat ini! Gara-gara kau gambar aku rusak! Padahal aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan", kesal Rukia.

"hah! Gambar kelinci yang lebih mirip alien ini kau buat dengan perasaan? Gambarmu ini gak jauh beda dari gambar anak TK", ejek Ichigo

'Huh! Beraninya kau mengejek! Awas kau ya!" Ichigo pun berlari. Rukia makin kesal hingga keluar api dari kepalanya*loh?. Mereka terus berlari kejar-kejaran. Rukia yang sudah lelah pun langsung memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichigooooo!", teriak Rukia

"Apa? Kau sudah menyerah?", balah Ichigo

"bukan itu! hey, jeruk busuk! Di kepalamu ada serangga. Sini biar aku ambil. Tundukan kepalamu!" perintah Rukia yang sudah masih dibelakang Ichigo sambil menunjuk rambut refleks berhenti. Rukia mendekatkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Ichigo. Kemudian tangan Rukia…

"Auuuuuuwwwww! Sial kau!", jerit Ichigo.

"Rasakan! Itu pembalasan dariku!", kata Rukia sambil terus menjambak rambuit Ichigo.

"Hentikan, Rukia! Aku bisa botak nanti!"

"Baguslah kalau botak! Itu berarti Ikkaku akan bangga denganmu!" Rukia semakin sadis menjambak rambut Ichigo.

"Auuwww! Sakiiiittt! Jangan kau samakan aku dengan makhluk botak licin itu!", teriak Ichigo.

"katakan 'ampun', cepat!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ampun, Rukia yang imut!" goda Ichigo

"Bagus! Heh? Apa ? kau mau menggodaku ya?" Rukia siap melayangkan tinju mautnya ala Chris Jhon. Ichigo langsung menahan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Rukia. Ichigo menatap mata violet indah Rukia. Rukia yang ditatap pun mengubah arah pandangannya kekaki bawah. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum. Dilihatnya, wajah Rukia yang putih mulus terdapat semburat merah.

"hey, Ichi… Ichigo, turunkan tanganmu dari daguku", kata Rukia dengan gugup.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana? Aku ingin melihat mata violet indahmu" goda Ichigo sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"…" Rukia hanya diam. 'kenapa Ichigo menatapku. Aahh… jantungku berdebar-debar', kata rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia… lihatlah kedepan. Apa yang kau lihat dibawah?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kebawah! Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Rukia menatap sinis Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum manis saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Rukia. Mereka terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Ichigo terus menatap mata Rukia tanpa hentikan. Semakin lama wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat ke wajah Rukia. Glek! Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Rukia tak mampu lagi menatap mata Ichigo, klangsung saja dia memejamkan matanya. Wajah Ichigo pun semakin mendekat. Dan…

"hey, kau sedang menunggu sesuatu ya? Lebih tepatnya ciuman", kata Ichigo tepat didepan wajah Rukia. Bisa dibilang wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1cm.

"aahh.. apa-apaan kau! Mana mungkin aku akan menunggu ciuman darimu! Aku tak sudi! Aku hanya akan memberikan ciumanku pada orang yang aku cintai. Mengerti!" wajah Rukia semakin memerah saat Ichigo mengatakan itu.

"kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu merah? Dan juga kenapa kau tak menyingkirkan wajuahmu? Padahal jelas-jelas aku kan menciummu. Yah, lebih tepatnya, seolah-olah kau mengharapkan ciumanku", goda Ichigo yang masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia.

"aaarrrgghhh! Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang ke Soul Society! Aku benci kau!" bentak Rukia. Rukia langsung menyiapkan langkahnya untuk berlari. Baru saja tiga langkah Rukia berlari, Ichigo langsung mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon!" gumam Ichigo pelan tepat di telinga Rukia. Rukia merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Ichigo… lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang! Dan kau tak berhak menahanku!" bentak Rukia.

"Rukia… kumohon. Satu kali ini aja, jangan pergi…"

"…"

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku mohon…", kata Ichigo dengan lembut. Rukia hanya terdiam. 'Ichigo… kenapa kau tak ingin aku pergi?.' Kata rukia dalam hati. Rukia mengangkat tangannya. Rukia berusaha meraih tangan Ichigo yang memelukanya. Dipegangnya tangan Ichigo yang kekar itu. 'Panas… jangan-jangan Ichi..'rukia mulai gelisah.

"Ichigo… kau sakit?" resah Rukia.

"aku sakit, bodoh!" kata Ichigo.

"kalau kau sakit kenapa terus memelukku?" kata Rukia.

'tadi kau bilang kau mau pergi. Aku tak ingin kau pergi. Makanya aku menahanmu"

"baiklah, lepaskan aku. Aku tak kan pergi. Lebih baik kita duduk dibawah pohon itu. Mungkin kau kelelahan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit" Khawatir rukia. Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya. Rukia segera menggenggam tangan Ichigo untuk menuntun Ichigo kearah pohon. Ichigo yang tangannya digenggam pun hanya kaget. Tak biasanya Rukia menggenggam tangannya. Rukia menarik lembut tangan Ichigo agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju pohon sakura yang siap menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Rukia… lepaskan tangan ku. Aku bisa jalan sen…", kata-kata Ichigo terkunci saat jari telunjuk Rukia yang lembut menempel tepat dibibirnya.

"Ssssttt… Orang sakit jangan banyak bicara. Ikuti saja aku", bisik Rukia tepat di telinganya sanbil sedikit badan Ichigo agar sejajar dengan tubuh Rukia yang bisa dibilang cukup pendek. *Author dihajar Rukia

Deg! Jantung Ichigo berdebar tak hentinya seolah meminta keluar dari tubuh Ichigo.

Sesampainya dibawah pohon.

"hey, Rukia. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Inikan Cuma panas biasa.", kata Ichigo sambil duduk menyandar pohon.

"siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu! aku justru mengkhawatirkan diriku, kalau kau sakit, berarti aku akan bertugas membasmi Hollow. Ahh… aku tak mau melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan itu." Kesal Rukia.

"Aaahh! Sial kau, cebol! Kau kira aku ikhlas membasmi hollow kelas tengik itu. Itu sama saja aku membuang tenagaku."

"baiklah, aku akan bilang kepada Nii-sama kalau kau selalu membentakku!", ancam Rukia

"Rukia… jangan…! Nanti aku bisa dibunuh oleh byakuya yang tampangnya lebih mirip hantu itu."

BLETAAAKKK

"Aduuhhhh!" eluh Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dihajar telak oleh Rukia.

"itu hukuman buat kau yang menjelekkan Nii-sama! Apa kau tak tahu betapa tampannya Nii-sama. Hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang Indah, wajahnya yang tampan, dan tinggi badannya yang sempurna!", kata Rukia panjang lebar dilatarbelakangkan oleh bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan. Ichigo hanya "sweatdrop" ria. Sesaat kemudian mereka terdiam.

"hey, Rukia", kata Ichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"hmm.."

"apa kau menyukai seseorang", gumam Ichigo pelan menatap ke langit seakan langit menatapnya.

"hah? Apa yang kau katakan?", Rukia langsung blushing saat menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh kearah Rukia, ditatapnya wajah Rukia dalam-dalam. Rukia yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya menatap balik si rambut Orange itu.

"ternyata benar. Kau memang menyukai seseorang.", kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"ahh.. sudahlah jangan membahas itu. Cinta itu merepotkan. Kami para shinigami tidak membutuhkan perasaan seperti itu."

"kalau kau berkata seperti itu, Byakuya yang seorang shinigami tak kan mungkin menikah dengan kakakmu dan juga Rangiku juga tak kan mungkin menyukai Gin. Kenapa kau bilang cinta itu merepotkan" Sela Ichigo.

"…" Rukia hanya terdiam dan menunduk saat Ichigo mengatakan itu. Dialihkannya pandangannya kearah sepatunya.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasakan cinta?", tanya Ichigo sedikit ragu.

"Jangan kau bahas lagi masalah cinta. Bagiku cinta itu merepotkan. Dan jangan tanya lagi alasannya.", sela Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Asal kau tahu, tak selamanya cinta itu merepotkan. Bahkan sama sekali tak merepotkan. Semua orang akan bahagia dengan adanya cin.."

"CUKUP!", potong Rukia sambil membentak Rukia. Ichigo langsung terdiam. Dia tak ingin membuat Rukia marah. Mereka pun terdiam selama 20 menit. Mereka terus sibuk berpikir dalam diri mereka sendiri.

"Ma… maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"daijoubu… aku tak kan bertanya itu lagi padamu." Kata Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

'arigatou!", balas Rukia sambil tersenyum. 'Manis' pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Rukia… boleh aku rebahkan kepalaku diatas pangkuanmu? Aku ingin tidur sebentar agar panas badanku berkurang", pinta Ichigo.

"kau mau tidur? Baiklah… nanti aku akan bangunkan kau. Ini sebagai balasan karena tadi aku membentakmu.", kata Rukia dengan muka yang sedikit merah. Ichigo pun segera membaringkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Rukia.

"bangunkan aku 15 menit lagi ya." Rukia hanya menggangguk. Ichigo mulai memejamkan matanya.

**tsuzuku**


	2. you come to my life anymore

**Disclaimer:** saya tegaskan bahwa bleach punya Tite kubo, bukan saya. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya! Padahal saya sudah bersemedi di gunung Fuji 7 tahun 7 bulan 7 hari 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik, tapi sampai saat ini tidak mendapatkan restu dari Tite Kubo untuk mewariskan Bleach kepada saya. Huhuhu (nangis gaje)

**Update super kilat** sesuai permintaan para reviews!

Yo, zangetsuichigo13! Thanks atas kritik dan sarannya. Maklum aja saya masih pendatang baru, jadi tulisannya masih amburadul. Saya sengaja buat Ichigo yang jahil. Hehehehe *dibankai Ichigo. Tenang aja panas badan bakal berkurang di chapter ini. Pangkuan Rukia membawa berkah.

Makasih ya, Ciel L. Chisai! Udah mau kasih kritik dan sarannya ke saya. Ini berarti kalian peduli sama cerita saya. Maaf ketikannya masih semwarut kayak cacing kepanasan *loh?

Zheone Quin, Iya Ichigo memang manja. Thanks ya!

Ichigo dan Rukia lagi malu-malu kucing nih, maklumlah lagi kasmaran. Dengan senang hati, Riztichimaru! Udah mau jadiin fav. Walaupun saya pendatang baru.

Aye aye, aya-na rifa'i! berarti gula dong? Hehehe. Thanks ya!

Buat Haniya Kuchiki, makasih banyak!

Berarti kita sama pendatang baru ni, MeoNg!

Iya ni, Ichikawa Ami, saya langsung update kilat! 

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**Chapter 2**

**You come to my life anymore**

**Rukia POV**

"Ah… ternyata Ichigo sudah tertidur," gumamku pelan agar tidak membangun makhluk orange yang tengah tertidur diatas pangkuanku. Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah. Tapi , ketika Aku melihat kearah barat daya, sepertinya gumpalan awan hitam mulai muncul. Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Hujan mengingatkan aku akan kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian dimana aku kehilangan orang yang aku hormati dan aku sayangi. Ah… tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku cinta. Ya, aku mencintai orang itu. Orang yang mengakui keberadaanku sebagai shinigami, orang yang mengajarkan aku banyak hal dan orang yang telah membuatku menyukainya. Walaupun, saat itu dia sudah punya wanita yang berada di hatinya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku harap hanya aku yang tahu perasaan ini terhadapnya. 'Kaien-dono… aku merindukanmu,' rintihku dalam hati. Saat ini hanya kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Betapa aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan tatapan matanya, senyumnya, kata-katanya. Aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Semburat kesedihan muncul pun direlung-relung hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku teriakkan pada dunia bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu. 'Apakah kau mendengar jeritan hatiku ini, Kaien-dono?'

"Huh… andai saja waktu bisa berputar. Andai saja saat itu aku punya kekekuatan yang besar. Mungkin ini tak kan terjadi." Kulirik wajah Ichigo yang masih tertidur tenang.

"Kami-sama, kenapa Kau mempertemukan aku dengan Ichigo? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Kenapa waktu itu Kami-sama tak membiarkan aku mati ditangan Hollow saja? Agar aku bisa tenang atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan padanya." Buliran air mata pun turun tanpa aku komandokan.

"hiks… kenapa aku hanya bisa menangis? Harusnya aku mati saja. Tak seharusnya aku hidup di dunia ini. Aku hanyalah pembawa sial saja. Aku yang membuat keluarganya menyedihkan. A-aku… aku… sa-sa.. sangat memalukan. Hiks… hiks.. hiks…" aku mengusap setiap air mata yang meleleh di pipiku agar tak terjatuh mengenai kepala Ichigo. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata air mataku jatuh tepat di pipi dekat mata Ichigo. Aku segera menghapus cairan bening di pipi Ichigo dengan tanganku. Sekali lagi aku lirik mata Ichigo. Aku khawatir dia terbangun karena tangisanku. Setelah yakin Ichigo tak terbangun, aku mulai lega. Tanganku mengelus wajah Ichigo.

"Kaien-dono…" tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan kata itu. 'Apa yang aku katakana? Dia bukan Kaien-dono. Dia Ichigo. Lihat baik-baik Rukia, dia Ichigo bukan Kaien-dono," sahutku dalam hati.

**Ichigo POV**

'Kaien-dono? Siapa dia? Apa dia sangat berarti bagimu' batinku sedikit menahan perih dihatiku. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbangun sejak aku merasakan bulir air mata jatuh tepat di pipiku. Aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu saat kurasakan tangan lembut menghapusnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Rukia. Rukia yang selama ini aku kenal sangat tegar,ternyata tak bisa menahan air matanya. Rukia sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Bolehkan aku mengetahuinya? Haruskah aku bertanya padamu?

**Normal POV**

Angin penyambut hujan nampaknya sudah mulai menggelitik kami. Ichigo langsung membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Rukia yang sedang bersandar dibatang pohon yang kokoh tersebut. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke Rukia.

"hah.. ternyata dia yang tertidur. Padahal tadi aku yang minta dibangunkan, ternyata malah dia yang minta dibangunkan," kata Ichigo rada kesal.

"hey, Rukia… bangun… bangun…" Ichigo menggoyangkan bahu Rukia.

"hmm… nanti saja," gumam Rukia.

"hey, bangunlah. Hari sudah mau hujan."

"hmm…" Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Rukia, kau pilih mana aku bangunkan atau aku cium!" teriak Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

"Hah! Aku bangun!" Rukia tersentak. "Ahh! Sial kau! Telingaku berdenging" kesal Rukia

"Bagus! Ayo pulang!" Ichigo segera berdiri dan di arahkan tangannya kearah Rukia agar Rukia menggengggam tangannya. Tanpa ragu Rukia menyambut tangan Ichigo.

"panasmu sudah berkurangkan?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Udah. Itu semua berkat pangkuanmu. Hehehe… kapan-kapan aku tidur dipangkuanmu lagi ya?" goda Ichigo.

"Apaan sih? Dasar genit!" semburat merah muncul di wajah Rukia.

"Biar genit tapi kau mau kan?" godaan Ichigo semakin tajam.

" Dasar orang genit!" dengus Rukia. Walaupun Rukia kesal, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo seolah tak ingin lepas. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki kearah rumah Ichigo yang dapat ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit.

Sesampainya dirumah Ichigo. Rukia hendak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. Tapi, kelihatannya tangan kekar Ichigo tidak mengizinkannya.

"hey, Ichigo! Lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau masuk lewat jendela," perintah Rukia.

"Gak mau!" kata Ichigo datar.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak ingin keluargamu tahu keberadaan aku didalam kamarmu."

"Iya. Ada satu permintaan yang harus kau lakukan. Baru aku akan melepaskan tanganmu," sahut Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Ini," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Hah? Kau sudah gila. Aku tak kan melakukan hal bodoh itu." Rukia menolak.

"Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau shinigami tidak butuh perasaan yang namanya cinta. Berarti kalau kau mencium pipiku, itu tak kan berpengaruh pada persaan cinta kan? Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku yang cium bibirmu," goda Ichigo. Muka Rukia langsung merona merah. Rukia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membalas ucapan Ichigo.

"Baiklah… aku menyerah. Sini pipimu!" perintah Rukia. Ichigo dengan senang hati menyodorkan pipinya. Rukia langsung menelan ludah. 'Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?' kata Rukia dalam hati dengan debaran jantung yang luar biasa. Pelan tapi pasti Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Dan…

Cup!

Muka Ichigo langsung memerah. Tak disangka Rukia bakal dalam pikirannya Rukia bakal memukul kepalanya atau menjambak rambut Orangenya. Ichigo melirik wajah Rukia. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ichigo langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Rukia pun beranjak kearah jendela Ichigo. Ichigo segera memanggilnya.

"Rukia… aku menyukaimu!" kata Ichigo sedikit berteriak.

"apa-apaan kau ini! Aku benci kau!" Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona. Rukia merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ichigo hanya bisa menyaksikan momen terindah didepannya dengan tersenyum. 'Aku menyukaimu, Rukia.'

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"MY SOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" Ayah Ichigo langsung mengarahkan kakinya kearah wajah Ichigo. Dengan santainya Ichigo mengelak dan menangkap kaki ayahnya. Lalu tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga Ichigo melempar ayahnya kedinding.

BRUAAAAKKK!

Isshin langsung lari ke poster Istrinya. "MASAKIIIIIIII…! Ichigo melemparku!" teriak Isshin sambil menempelkan badannya keposter wanita cantik berambut kuning kecoklatan.

"Apa itu cara menyambut anakmu yang baru pulang dari sekolah ini!"

"MASAAKIIIII! Ichigo sudah berani melawanku!" Ayah Ichigo menangis gaje.

Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya yang sibuk menangis guling-guling. Hanya Yuzu yang peduli pada ayahnya.

"Yo, Rukia," kata Ichigo seolah-olah tak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"ahhh… kau lagi! Aku bosan melihat wajahmu!" sahut Rukia.

"Jadi kau mau wajahku yang seperti apa? Yang seperti tadi ketika menggodamu?" Ichigo menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya.

"Masa bodoh!" balas Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**Keesokkan paginya, pukul 7.30 AM dalam perjalanan kesekolah.**

"Ichigo! Kau pergi duluan saja. Aku ada perlu kerumah Urahara sebentar." Kata Rukia sambil mengutak-atik Handphone-nya.

"Yo! Cepatlah datang kesekolah. Jangan pergi lama-lama, nanti aku kesepian. Hehehe," balas Ichigo sedikit menggoda.

BUAKKK!

Rukia langsung menendang kaki Ichigo. "Sekali lagi kau bilang kayak gitu, aku patahkan lehermu!" ancam Rukia. Ichigo langsung kabur terpincang-pincang karena tanduk setan dikepala Rukia sudah muncul.

**Pukul 8.10 AM**

Hujan mengguyur kota Karakura. Ichigo melirik keluar kelasnya menatap lapangan dengan muka yang khawatir. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tapi, guru pengajar belum juga masuk.

"Rukia kok belum datang? Kenapa lama sekali?" resah Ichigo.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang,ya?" kata Ishida yang muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan Ichigo sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Refleks Ichigo langsung memukul kepala Ishida.

"Kau mengagetkan aku saja!" bentak Ichigo

SREEERKKK

Pintu kelas bergeser. Ichigo dengan sigap langsung melihat kearah pintu kelasnya berharap itu Rukia. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

"RUKIA-CHAAANNN… kenapa kau basah kuyup? Sini biar aku hangatkan!" teriak Keigo berlari kearah Rukia sambil merentangkan tangannya (kayak film India). Ichigo langsung menahan kepala Keigo dan memberikan death glare.

"OOhhh…! Ichigo! Ada apa denganmu?" teriak Keigo lebay. Seisi kelas hanya bisa 'sweatdrop'. Ichigo tak mempedulikan kata-kata Keigo dan berjalan kearah Rukia.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kenapa basah kuyup? Lihat bajumu basah kuyup" kata Ichigo sedikit khawatir. Rukia segera melihat bajunya.

"Ahh.. Cuma basa! Nanti juga kering. Lagian aku pakai tanktop. Jadi tak kan mungkin tembus pandang," kata Rukia santai.

"Kau mungkin bisa santai. Tapi lihat makhluk itu menatapmu dengan mencurigakan," kata Ichigo melirik ke Keigo. Ichigo segera membuka bajunya sehingga baju dalamnya kelihatan. Ichigo langsung memakaikan bajunya kebadan Rukia agar baju basah Rukia tidak kelihatan. Orang-orang dikelas Ichigo langsung heboh.

"Suiiiitttt…. Suuuiiiitttt…." Siswa dikelas langsung ricuh.

"ICHIGOO JAHAATTT! Beraninya kau merebut cintaku!" teriak Keigo sambil nangis guling-guling.

"cup! Cup! Cup!" kata Mizuiro mengelus kepala Keigo. (Dikira kucing kali =D)

"Kau mau buat malu aku ya?" kata Rukia menunduk mencoba menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"Sudahlah… jangan pedulikan mereka. Ayo, kita ke UKS!" perintah Ichigo sambil merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Rukia.

"Hey, jangan merangkulku!" pinta Rukia. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke Rukia dengan senyum jahilnya. Dilihatnya hidung Rukia yang memerah karena kehujanan tadi dan langsung saja dicubit pelan oleh Ichigo.

"Lihat! Hidungmu memerah. Jangan banyak perintah lagi. Ikuti saja apa yang aku lakukan," kata Ichigo yang memamerkan senyum mautnya. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Suit! Suit! Suit! Pake acara Cubit-cubitan nih ye!" heboh dikelas Ichigo belum juga berkurang, malah makin bertambah.

**TSUZUKU**


	3. Other trick for tease Rukia

Wuah..! gomen, Ruki-Chan' 'Pipy ! review dichapter pertama gak dibalas. Soalnya kemarin belum muncul didaftar review. Ichigo kan Cuma pengen goda Rukia aja, makanya kagak jadi dikiss! Tunggu aja dichap. Selanjutnya. Arlheaa bakal nampilin tu adegan. =D

Hussss! Jangan keras-keras, aRaRaNcHa ! (sambil nutup mulut aRaRaNcHa) ntar klo ketahuan Ichi gimana? Bisa-bisa jadi sate bakar nanti kita! Huhuhu.. masih dirahasikan Rukia suka sama Ichi atau enggak. Kita lihat aja dichapter Selanjutnya.

Hahahaha… Ichi emang OOC di story ni! Saya lagi pengen buat Ichigo yang genit! Hehehehe … Thanks ya, Zheone Quin!

Makasih ya, Riztichimaru ! Ichi emang genit! (dibantai Ichi). Rukia suka sama Ichigo ato gak, kita liat aja di chap. Berikutnya.

Ar suka Ichigo yang genit! Jadi, Ar buat story ini! Hehehe… makasih ya, Sagara Ryuuki. Udah mau kasih kritk dan saran. Ar udah berusaha merubah penulisan sesuai EYD yang benar di chap. 2. Nti kalau ada yang salah, silahkan di kritik. =)

**Disclaimer:** saya tegaskan bahwa bleach punya Tite kubo, bukan saya. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya! Padahal saya sudah bersemedi di gunung Fuji 7 tahun 7 bulan 7 hari 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik, tapi sampai saat ini tidak mendapatkan restu dari Tite Kubo untuk mewariskan Bleach kepada saya. Huhuhu (nangis gaje)

**UPDATE KILAT LAGI! ****=D**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 3**

**OTHER TRICK FOR TEASE RUKIA**

Inoue melihat kearah Ichigo dan Rukia yang tanpa sengaja sedang melakukan adegan romantis tepat di pintu kelasnya. Sedikit pancaran kesedihan dari mata Inoue mulai muncul. Inoue hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapi pemandangan itu. 'Aah… jujur aku memang tidak menyukai adegan didepan mataku. Tapi, apa dayaku saat ini? Kami-sama, bisakah kau menghilangkan orang itu dari lubuk hatiku? Aku terlalu sakit saat menatap orang yang aku sukai merangkulkan erat tangannya dibahu wanita lain. Haa… aku benci adegan ini.' batin Inoue dengan guratan kesedihan. 'Ahh.. tidak, inoue! Sekarang jangan kau lihat lelaki itu. Lelaki yang tidak memberikan cintanya padamu. Lelaki yang hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Kau harus melihat lelaki lain! Lelaki lain yang mencintaimu. Lelaki lain yang menempatkanmu sebagai orang yang dicintainya.' Inoue melirik kearah Ishida yang khawatir yang sepertinya tahu bagaimana perasaan Inoue yang dilanda kesedihan karena pemandangan itu. Inoue melihat Ishida yang hanya menunduk. 'Apa dia merasakan perasaanku saat ini? Maafkan aku Ishida. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk melepaskan pria itu dan meletakkanmu diposisi pria yang saat ini masih belum bisa aku lupakan didalam hatiku.' Inoue hanya bisa mendesah menghadapi dunia cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Inoue…" tiba-tiba Tatsuki menepuk pelan bahu Inoue.

"ha.. iya!" Inoue sedikit kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Tatsuki sedikit mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Tatsuki tahu betul perasaan Inoue terhadap Ichigo.

"Aah.. aku baik-baik saja. Tatsuki tidak perlu khawatir, karena bakal ada orang yang akan menggantikan posisinya." Kata Inoue sambil melirik kearah Ishida. Ishida yang merasa dilirik pun langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya kedalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tatsuki yang mengerti maksud Inoue langsung tertawa kecil.

"Tak ku sangka kau bakal memilih lelaki mata empat itu. Hahahaha,"ejek Tatsuki. Inoue langsung membekap mulut Tatsuki.

"Husss… jangan keras-keras. Aku malu nih." Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Inoue dan melepaskan dekapan tangannya dimulut Tatsuki. . Ishida yang merasa diejek pun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik buku yang dibaca.

"Hey, mata empat! Kau ahli membaca tulisan terbalik,ya?" ejek Tatsuki

"Ahh.. sial kau!" Ishida langsung melemparkan bukunya kemuka Tatsuki. Tatsuki langsung menangkisnya dengan satu jari dan alhasil buku itu jatuh kebawah melalui jendela yang sedang terbuka lebar.

"Aaarrrgghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ambil bukuku yang terjatuh!"perintah Ishida.

"Minta tolong aja sama Inoue, jangan sama aku! Weeekkkk!" Tatsuki langsung menjulurkan lidah. Ishida hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa menanggapi kata-kata Tatsuki.

**Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi diperjalanan keruangan UKS?**

Ichigo masih dengan santainya merangkulkan tangan dibahu Rukia sambil bersiul-siul ria. Rukia ingin sekali rasanya mematahkan tangan Ichigo. Tapi, untuk waktu ini dia tahan terlebih dahulu karena ini area sekolah. Jadi, Rukia tidak mau membuat onar.

"Jeruuukk! Bisakah kau hentikan siulan bodohmu itu!" kesal Rukia. Ichigo tidak mempedulikan perkataan Rukia. Malahan, Ichigo menaikkan volume suaranya. Rukia semakin kesal. Dengan senang hati akhirnya Rukia mendaratkan kakinya dikaki Ichigo.

"Aduuuuuhhhh!" jerit Ichigo.

BUAAKKK!

Dengan satu tangan Rukia berhasil menghilang jeritan Ichigo saat tangannya tepat diwajah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ketampananku bisa hilang! Beraninya kau merengggut ketampananku!" teriak Ichigo.

"Dan beraninya juga kau merenggut bahuku!" teriak Rukia tak kalah kencang. Alhasil telinga Ichigo langsung berdenging. Ngiiiiinggggg…. Begitulah bunyinya.

"Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku!" ancam Rukia.

"Ahh... kenapa selalu aku yang kau jadikan korban kekerasan kau?" kata Ichigo sambil memunculkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ahh.. sudahlah! Puppy eyes bodohmu tak kan terpengaruh padaku! Sekarang sudah sampai di UKS. Aku mau masuk dulu dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju seragam yang ada di UKS." Kata Rukia yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam UKS.

"Hmm… apa kau butuh bantuan?"Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"hah? Bantuan apa?" Tanya Rukia kebingungan

"Bantuan dalam membukakan bajumu, Rukia-chan. hehehe"Ichigo kumat lagi menggoda Rukia sambil meletakkan tangannya tepat dibawah dagu Rukia.

BUAAKKK!

Cukup dengan satu tangan saja, Rukia sudah berhasil menumbangkan tubuh Ichigo dan menendangnya kearah didinding. Dengan secepat kilat Rukia langsung menutup pintu ruang UKS.

"Ahhh.. teganya kau padaku!"tangis Ichigo.

"Diam kau! Cukup tunggu diluar dan aku akan segera keluar!" bentak Rukia dari dalam UKS. 'ah.. makhluk Orange itu selalu saja menggangguku.' gerutu Rukia dalam hati. Tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata rayuan Ichigo membuat jantung Rukia berdentang tak karuan. Dag! Dig! Dug!

**Pukul 07.30 PM.**

Saat ini Ichigo sedang menaiki tangga rumahnya sambil membawa satu mangkuk mie ramen yang masih panas dan segelas air beserta sepiring potongan apel menuju kamarnya. Ya , seperti biasa Ichigo membawakan makan malam untuk Rukia.

"Ichi-nii… kenapa selalu membawa sisa makanan kekamar?"Tanya Yuzu yang sedang merapikan meja makan yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakkan.

"Untuk makanan tambahanku. Saat ini aku butuh banyak energi," balas Ichigo datar.

"Kalau kau gemuk, aku gak tanggung loh!"

"Tenang saja kau pandai menjaga pola makanku." Kata Ichigo. Yuzu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kakaknya. Akhir-akhir ini kakaknya sering membawa sisa makanan kedalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar.

"Rukia… ini makan malammu." Seru Ichigo.

"Letakkan saja dimeja belajarmu. Nanti aku makan," sahut seorang wanita dari dalam lemari Ichigo.

"Nanti keburu dingin loh!" kata Ichigo. Rukia pun segera keluar dari 'kamar tidur kecilnya'. Segera diambilnya ramen yang dibawa Ichigo. Rukia mengambil sedikit mie yang didalam mangkuk itu dengan sumpitnya dan langsung dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"HUAAAAHHHH! Panaaaasss! Ichigo! Kau mau membunuhku ya?"jerit Rukia. Ichigo langsung membekap mulut Rukia.

"Ichi-nii… aku sedang belajar! Bisakah kau diam!" sahut Karin dari luar kamar Ichigo.

"Ah.. maaf!" balas Ichigo.

"Hey.. kau dengar itu! Tak bisakah kau mengurangi volume suaramu?" bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia. Muka Rukia langsung merah merona melebih rambut nanas Renji.

"Hmmph.. hnmmmpht hmmmpyhh,"balas Rukia. Mengeryi maksud Rukia, Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau kasih ramen panas ini ke aku?" Tanya Rukia sinis. Ichigo langsung merebut mangkuk ramen itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Kau ini! Sudah untung aku kasih makan, masih juga protes!" sahut Ichigo.

"Ya udah! Aku gak mau makan! Makan aja ramen itu sendiri!" bentak Rukia dan beranjak kelemari Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo secepat kilat langsung menahan langkah kaki Rukia.

"Gitu aja ngambek!" ejek Ichigo.

"Siapa yang ngambek?" balas Rukia sinis.

"Kalau gak ngambek, jangan pergi dong!"

Kelihatannya Rukia sudah capek berantem dengan Ichigo. "ahh… terserah kau saja," desah Rukia. Rukia kembali duduk tepat didepan Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil sedikit ramen dengan sumpit yang ada ditangannya. Kemudian dihembusnya mie ramen yang tergantung disumpit itu dengan pelan. Ichigo segera mengarahkan tangan ke mulut Rukia.

"aaa…." Kata Ichigo.

"Tak perlu menyuapiku. Aku bisa makan sendiri." Rukia segera menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Diam dan Ikuti perkataanku."

"Aah.. sudahlah... aku bi.."kata-kata Rukia terkunci saat dirasakannya mie ramen masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Rukia mengunyah pelan mie tersebut. Rukia sangat malu sekali. Baru kali ini ada cowok yang menyuapinya. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Rukia hanya bisa menunduk kebawah.

"Begini lebih baik, kan? Ini pasti pertama kalinya kau disuapi oleh pria," goda Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rukia yang sudah menelan mie-nya.

"Ini…" kata Ichigo menggoda sambil memegang pipi kanan Rukia yang memanas. Rukia hanya bisa berblushing ria saat dirasakan tangan kekar Ichigo mengelus pipinya. Suasana pun berubah menjadi sunyi dan romantis. Ichigo masih menyuapi ramen ke Rukia. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, ramen pun habis.

"Enak, kan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"I-i-iya…" jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Ini masakan Yuzu. Mungkin hanya dia yang mewarisi sifat ibu. Oh iya, ini ada apel. Tadi Karin yang membelinya." Ichigo mengambil sepotong apel.

"Kau pasti mau mencoba. Ini enak loh!"tawar Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa menggangguk pertanda bahwa dia ingin mencoba apel tersebut. Ichigo menyuapkan sepotong apel itu ke Rukia. Rukia menggigit separuh dari potongan apel itu dan mengunyahnya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Debaran jantungnya tak henti-henti dari tadi.

"Gimana? Enak, kan?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo pun memakan apel yang tinggal separuh setelah dimakan Rukia. Rukia hanya melihatnya dengan wajah merah saat Ichigo memasukan apel yang separuh digigitnya kedalam mulut Ichigo. 'Itukan bekas gigitanku,' batin Rukia. Ichigo yang ditatap oleh Rukia pun langsung tersadar.

"Wuah! Ternyata kita berciuman secara tak langsung, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo kegirangan yang tak tertinggal pula muka menggodanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Dasar genit!" Rukia yang malu pun langsung menutupi mukanya yang merah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah laku Rukia tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan tangan Ichigo membuka telapak Rukia dan Dilihatnya muka Rukia yang sangat merah.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi ciuman tak langsung ini untuk kedua kalinya. Aaa…"ajak Ichigo dengan senyum menyeringai. Ichigo menyodorkan apel yang baru saja diambilnya kemulut Rukia. 'Dasar Ichigo sialan' batin Rukia. Rukia mengunyah apel lagi didalam mulutnya.

"Lain kali kita lakukan secara langsung ya? Tapi disini!" goda Ichigo sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kepipi Rukia.

Cup!

Ichigo memberikan kecupan kecil dipipi kanan Rukia. Rukia tersentak dan…

BLETAAAKKKK

Satu pukulan Rukia mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Ichigo.

**TSUZUKU**


	4. I'm a killer

**Disclaimer: saya tegaskan bahwa bleach punya Tite kubo, bukan saya. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya! Padahal saya sudah bersemedi di gunung Fuji 7 tahun 7 bulan 7 hari 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik, tapi sampai saat ini tidak mendapatkan restu dari Tite Kubo untuk mewariskan Bleach kepada saya. Huhuhu (nangis gaje)**

**UPDATE GAK PAKE KILAT! =D**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 4**

**I'M A KILLER**

**Rukia POV**

Suara penghuni alam malam nampaknya sudah mulai bernyanyi. Mereka menunjukkan keindahannya dimalam hari pada sang bulan, bintang, dan langit tanpa peduli akan adakah manusia yang mau mendengarnya atau tidak. Mungkin inilah takdir mereka untuk menunjukkan kekhasan suara mereka dimalam hari. Aku melirik suatu benda bulat berwarna hitam yang terpampang jelas angka 1 sampai 12 yang saling mengelilingi disertai 3 garis yang bergerak dengan kecepatan yang berbeda-beda. Ya! Itu adalah jam dinding Ichigo yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Ichigo dari Karin. Jam yang bergambar tengkorak seperti lambang bajak laut itu kini menunjukkan pukul 11.00 PM. Wajar saja makhluk berkepala Orange itu terkulai lemas tak berdaya di tempat duduk meja belajarnya. Kepalanya dihempaskan diatas meja belajar itu dengan Pensil yang masih bertenggger ria ditelinga kanannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku yang penuh dengan angka-angka. Ya, begitulah kondisinya, kondisi orang yang kelelahan karena mengerjakan setumpuk PR matematika. Aku mulai menyentuh lenganku pelan kemudian aku elus pelan. Udara malam mulai menggigit kulitku. Kuletakkan buku yang baru saja aku tutup diatas meja belajar. Perlahan aku sentuh bahu Ichigo. Kugoyangkan pelan-pelan agar dia terbangun. Akhirnya matanya membuka sedikit.

"Ichigo… bangun! tidurlah ditempat tidurmu. Ini sudah malam," ujarku lembut.

"..mmm… jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sayup-sayup.

"Sekarang jam sebelas malam."

"Ahhh… aku lelah sekali," kata Ichigo masih mengucek-ucek matanya dan berjalan sempoyongan ketempat tidurnya. Aku segera beranjak kelemari Ichigo. Kugeser pintunya perlahan lalu aku masuk kedalamnya.

"Oyasumi, Rukia," sahut Ichigo sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo," balasku dengan menunjukkan senyum simpulku dan segera kututup pintu lemari.

**Normal POV**

**Pukul 02.00 AM**

Piip.. piiip.. piipp.. piiip.. piip..

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHH….! Sial! Mengganggu tidurku saja!" teriak Ichigo yang tersentak dari tidurnya gara-gara suara ponsel Rukia yang berdering tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Ichigo segera menuju kelemarinya dan membuka lemari berwarna coklat itu.

"Ruki…"

BRUAKKKK!

Ichigo terjatuh keatas lantai kamarnya yang cukup dingin gara-gara suatu dorongan. Pada saat Ichigo hendak menggeser pintu lemarinya, ternyata Rukia sudah siap menggeser juga dan melompat. Namun apa mau dikata, Rukia malah menabrak Ichigo dan terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Ichigo. Dadanya dan dada Ichigo menempel secara tidak sengaja. Kalau dada mereka sudah begitu. Berarti...

'Arrghh.. dasar jeruk sialan. Eh… bibirku…,' batin Rukia dalam hati. Rukia segera membuka matanya dan yang terlihat adalah mata Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya dengan bola mata semu musim gugurnya yang terlihat sangat malu. Terlihat jelas pula semburat merah dipipi Ichigo. Rukia tahu persis, saat ini bibir merah marunnya tengah terkunci dengan bibir Ichigo.

'A-a-aku… aku menciumnya… tidaakkk!' jerit Rukia dalam hati. Rukia langsung tersentak dan langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" teriak Rukia yang wajahnya dihiasi penuh warna merah seperti udang rebus dengan wajah yang dialihkan kearah dinding untuk menutup wajah malunya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, bodoh! Lagian salah kau juga, kenapa menabrakku!"balas Ichigo tak mau kalah yang diikuti semburat merah yang tak kalah hebat dari punya Rukia. Ichigo juga mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Aku gak tahu kalau kau ada tepat didepan pintu lemari! Disaat seperti kau masih juga berpikiran **mesum**!" ujar Rukia dengan menekankan kata 'mesum'.

"Siapa yang mesum! Ini kan secara tidak sengaja."

"Aahhh.. sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus pergi! Para Hollow sialan itu mulai mengacau lagi!" ajak Rukia yang segera memakan pil dari chappynya. Rukia dalam bentuk tubuh shinigami segera beranjak keluar lewat jendela diikuti Ichigo dibelakangnya.

**Pukul 03.00 AM**

Ichigo dan Rukia kembali kekamar Ichigo. Dini hari ini mereka berhasil membasmi Hollow yang hendak memakan roh seorang gadis kecil. Mereka segera masuk kedalam tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Aaahh… padahal aku masih ngantuk tadi! Kenapa Hollow sialan itu selalu mengganggu tidurku," keluh Ichigo.

"Nasibmu memang selalu tak beruntung!" ejek Rukia.

"Ah… sial kau! Hmm… tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir kayaknya malam ini cukup menguntungkanku! Hehehe," ujar Ichigo yang tangannya memegang dagu bawahnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai dengan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rukia.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Rukia yang sepertinya sama sekali tak mengerti maksud perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo segera mendorong tubuh Rukia kedinding dengan edikit paksaan. Deg! Darah Rukia berdesir sangat hebat didalam tubuhnya diikuti jantung yang berdebar-debar hendak keluar dari tubur Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah. Tubuh Ichigo terlalu kokoh untuk didorongnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang barusan aku dapatkan?" tanya Ichigo licik. Rukia menggangguk pelan. Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan tangan kirinya. Mata violet Rukia bertemu dengan mata indah musim gugur Ichigo. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil dibalik tatapan mereka.

"Aku mendapatkan ini," sahut Ichigo pelan dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir manis Rukia. Deg! Untuk kedua kalinya jantung Rukia berdebar sangat hebat. Glek! Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ahh… kau ini selalu berpikiran mesum." Rukia mulai angkat bicara. Ditepisnya jari telunjuk Ichigo dari bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"hey, Mukamu merah, Rukia! Kenapa? Kau malu ya?" Tanya Ichigo menggoda.

"Mukaku gak merah!" elak Rukia dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku melihat dengan jelas kalau mukamu merah!" balas Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Berhenti menggodaku." Sahut Rukia pelan.

"Baiklah! Tapi lain kali kita lakukan dengan sengaja ya? Hehehe," pinta Ichigo dengan senyum menyeringai yang semakin melebar.

"Aku gak sudi!" tolak Rukia yang meranjak kelemari Ichigo. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, digesernya pintu lemari Ichigo dengan kasar.

DRUAAKKKKK!

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Rukia dari dalam lemari dengan nada yang agak kasar.

"Buka bentar dong!" pinta Ichigo. Rukia segera membuka pintu lemari itu dan menatap kesal Ichigo.

Cup!

Satu ciuman hangat Ichigo mendarat dikening Rukia. Deg! Rukia langsung tercengang hebat.

"Oyasumi, Rukia!" kata Ichigo lembut dan menutup pintu lemari sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari Ichigo. Rukia yang didalam lemari Ichigo hanya bisa tercengang dan mengusap pelan keningnya. 'dasar genit' kesal Rukia dalam hati dengan debaran jantung yang semakin melonjak-lonjak.

**RUKIA POV**

**Pukul 04.45 AM.**

" KAIIEEENNNNN-DONOOOOOOOOO…!"

Aku tersentak dari tidurku.

'hah… hah.. hah.. mimpi itu lagi. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya,' batinku. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhku. Napasku tersengal-sengal dengan hebatnya. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas.

"Rukiaaaa….. Rukiaaaa….kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari luar lemari dengan nada sangat khawatir. Dengan secepat kilat orang itu membuka paksa lemarinya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Aku masih mengatur napasku yang tidak beraturan.

"Rukia… kau tidak apa-apa?" kerutan permanendikening lelaki itu semakin mengkerut saat melihatku yang tak berdaya. Jujur, aku paling benci dikhawatirkan.

"Rukia… jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Ichigo. Aku terdiam. Aku masih belum bisa menjawab. Badanku sungguh lemas. Ichigo segera memeluk tubuhku erat. Kelihatannya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan aku.

"I-i-ichigo… huh.. huh.. le-lepaskan aku," pintaku dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Tak kan kulepas sampai kau merasa tenang," balasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo."

"Aku akan tetap memelukmu sampai kau tenang."

Aku segera melingkarkan erat tanganku ditubuh Ichigo. Sejujurnya, Aku sangat merasa nyaman dipelukkan hangat Ichigo. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti dan terus dalam kondisi seperti ini. Setelah napasku kembali normal. Ichigo melepaskan pelan pelukannya.

"Rukia… kau mimpi apa?" khawatir Ichigo sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," kataku tersenyum simpul. Jelas ini senyuman palsu. Aku hanya ingin menutupi rasa sedihku pada Ichigo. Aku tak ingin dia tahu.

"Kau bohong. Siapa kaien?" tanyanya curiga.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Ichigo. Percayalah padaku," kataku menyakinkannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Katakan, Rukia! Siapa Kaien?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya seorang shinigami. Tak perlu kau khawatirkan. Sekarang aku ingin sendiri. Bisakah kau kembali ketempat tidurmu" pinta Rukia lembut.

"Rukia…"

"kumohon…"

"Huh… baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," dengus Ichigo sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Arigatou, Ichigo." Gumamku pelan. Ichigo mengelus pelan kepalaku dan segera beranjak ketempat tidurnya. Aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku di bantal bercorak chappy kesukaanku. 'Apa dosaku terlalu besar? Kami-sama… tolong aku. Aku terlalu takut menerima kenyataan ini.'

Teeettt! Teeeettt! Teeeetttt!

Seluruh siswa dikelasku ricuh saat mendengarkan bel berbunyi tiga kali. Ini menunjukkan jam istirahat. Mereka langsung berhamburan menuju pintu kelas seperti hendak mendapatkan sembako gratis. Ada yang melonjak kegirangan sampai kepalanya menghajar telak langit-langit kelas layaknya menyundul bola, ada yang lari pontang panting sampai celana melorot, ada yang pukul-pukul meja sampai mejanya terbelah dua dan ada pula yang terjepit dipintu kelas gara-gara berebut keluar kelas. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah mereka.

"Tatsuki! Apa kau tidak membaca Koran hari ini?" Tanya chizuru.

"Ah! Iya! Tadi aku baca. Tak ku sangka anak pewaris perusahaan Yamashita membunuh kekasihnya," sahut Tatsuki.

Deg! Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dasar tak tahu malu Yamashita itu. Padahal kekasihnya orang baik. Apa yang membuatnya dengan tega membunuh kekasihnya sendiri," celetuk chizuru.

"Aku dengar dari gosip-gosip tetanggaku katanya si Yamashita mau mengambil seluruh perusahaan Fujimoto," sahut Inoue.

"Ah! Wanita bangsat seperti dia harusnya dihukum mati saja!" balas Chizuru berapi-api.

"Tapi, bisa jadi karena faktor lain yang membuatnya harus membunuh si Fujimoto," kata Tatsuki.

"Tapi intinya sama saja. Dia pembunuh!" sahut Inoue.

Deg! Hatiku perih saat mendengar percakapan mereka. Percakapan mereka mengingatkanku pada Kaien-dono. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari mataku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi menahan airmataku. Kaien-dono… sekilas nama itu terlintas dalam pikiranku. 'A-a…a-aku pem-pembunuh!' jeritku dalam hati. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Segera aku berlari keluar kelas.

"Rukiaaaa….!" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ichigo, sepertinya dia melihatku menangis. Tapi aku tak peduli. Dipikiranku sekarang hanya ada nama Kaien-dono. Aku terus berlari entah kemana. Aku rasa aku sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Aku terus meyusuri jalan dengan langkah kakiku yang cepat. Air mataku terus mengalir deras. Tak peduli orang-orang mengomentari aku apa. Setelah lelah, aku terduduk lemas di sebuah tepi sungai yang arusnya sangat tenang, sangat berbeda dengan suasana hatiku yang bekecamuk hebat.

"Kaien-dono… hiks.. hiks… aku pembunuh! Aku yang sudah membunuhmu dan menghancurkan perasaan bahagia keluargamu! Hiks… hiks…" isakku disertai linangan air mata yang tiada hentinya. Tanganku memeggang kepalaku seolah-olah akan meledak.

"Kami-sama… aku tak pantas hidup! Hiks.. hiks… hiks… Aku orang yang memalukan!" tangisku pun pecah.

"Aku.. aku… aku... pembunuh... hiks… hiks…" saat ini aku sudah seperti orang gila. Aku benar-benar terpukul mengingat kejadian itu. Mengingat kejadian dimana aku menusuk dada Kaien-dono dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku yang membunuh Kaien-dono. Aku kembali menangis.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju meja belajar Ichigo. Aku ambil sebuah pena berwarna merah dan secarik kertas dari buku tulis yang tergeletak dimeja itu. Segera aku tulis suatu memo diatas kertas putih bersih itu yang kini telah ternodai oleh tinta hitam pena ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan jalanku. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo." Setitik air mata turun begitu saja dikertas itu. Aku langsung menyekanya. Setelah selesai menulis surat itu, aku segera loncat lewat jendela Ichigo. Aku tinggalkan kamar Ichigo dan segera berlari menuju rumah Urahara. Aku berharap Ichigo tidak mengetahuiku karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Aku akan pulang ke Soul Society.

**Ichigo POV**

'Rukia… apa yang dipikirkan olehnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas dan menangis? Hah! Menangis! Aku baru sadar dia tadi menangis. Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa jangan-jangan karena orang yang bernama kaien itu?' hatiku terus bertanya-tanya. Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku.

"Rukiaaa…! Kau kemana saja tadi?" teriakku pelan agar tidak ketahuan keluargaku. Tak ada jawaban. Aku segera mencari-cari sosok bertubuh pendek. Membuka lemariku, masuk kedalam toiletku, dan melihat kebawah kolong tempat tidurku. Aku tak menemukannya. Aku mendekati meja belajarku.

Praangggg!

Sebuah gelas terjun bebas dari meja belajarku. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas itu. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak sejak gelas itu terjatuh. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gelas yang terjatuh itu. Saat ini hanya nama Rukia yang terus terlintas dikepalaku. Tatapan mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada secarik kertas yang robek. Aku ambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan serius.

**Ichigo, aku pergi dulu. Jangan khawatirkan aku dan jangan cari aku. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo.**

**Ur friend**

**Rukia Kuchiki **

"Rukia… Jangan-jangan…!" aku melemparkan kertas itu kesembarang tempat dan segera berlari kerumah Urahara secepatnya. Rukia… tunggulah aku!

**Rukia POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai di Soul Society. Aku berlari ringan menuju Seiretei. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan Nii-sama. Aku sangat merindukan wajah dinginnya. Dialah orang yang sudah mengangkatku menjadi bagian dari bangsawan yang cukup disegani di Soul Society. Siapa yang tak mungkin mengenal Nii-sama? Nii-sama adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang sudah wariskan kepadanya oleh kakek. Aku melihat rumah yang cukup mewah dari kejauhan. Itulah rumah yang saat ini aku tempati bersama Nii-sama. Sesampainya, dirumah keluarga besar Kuchiki. Aku langkahkan kakiku dengan pasti menuju ruang Nii-sama.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku ketuk pelan pintu ruang itu agar tidak terlalu mengganggu Nii-sama.

"Masuk!" kata orang didalam dengan nada yang cukup dingin. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku segera masuk keruang itu.

"Nii-sama…" kataku pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kata Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke Rukia.

"Iya… aku merindukan Nii-sama. Makanya aku pulang."

"Aku senang kau datang," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"terima kasih, Nii-sama. Aku permisi." Aku menundukkan badanku sebagai tanda hormatku.

"sama-sama." Byakuya tersenyum kembali. Aku langkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan Nii-sama. "Nii-sama… maafkan aku," lirihku pelan. Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan kerja nii-sama.

Kini aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah makam. Makam yang ditutupi rerumputan liar itu kini terlihat jelas didepan mataku. Aku lirikkan bola mataku pada sebuah nama yang terpampang dengan 'KAIEN SHIBA' didinding batu nisan itu. Huh… aku mendesah pelan menghadapi hidupku yang seperti ini.

"Hai… Kaien-dono… sudah cukup lama aku tidak menemuimu. Apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kaien-dono…" aku tak mampu menahan air mataku lagi. Setiap aku mengingat nama Kaien-dono, hatiku terasa perih. Ada rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuiku. Aku menyeka airmataku perlahan.

"Kaien-dono… kenapa kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku? Hiks… hiks… hiks… apa kau ingin meminta pertanggungjawabanku atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan pa-pa-padamu… hiks" aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan semua ini.

"Kaien-dono… kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Wajah yang dia miliki sungguh mengingatkanku padamu…" aku menghapus kembali benih-benih yang turun tiada hentinya dari mataku.

"Kaien-dono… aku datang kesini untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku adalah pembunuh! Penghianat keluargaku! Penghancur keluargamu! Aku akan menusukkan zanpakutoku sendiri didepanmu. Aku sudah memilih jalan ini. Aku yakin inilah yang terbaik untukku." Aku memejamkan mataku. Tanganku yang memegang zanpatou aku arahkan keatas. Aku arahkan ujung zanpakutoku yang runcing kearah dadaku disebelah kiri. Aku berharap zanpakutoku menembus telak jantungku. Aku kembali membuka mataku. Memastikan apakah zanpakutoku tepat menuju sasaran jantung atau tidak. Aku menggeser sedikit kebagian bawah. Kini jarak dadaku dengan zanpakutoku mungkin hanya sekitar 20 cm. Aku pejamkan kembali mataku perlahan. Mencoba menutup semua memori yang pernah aku lewati.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya… Selamat tinggal, Ichigo… maafkan aku..." Aku segera menggerakkan zanpakutoku menuju dadaku dengan airmata yang mengalir.

Tes… tes… tes… Cairan berwarna merah terjatuh kepermukaan tanah.

**namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa**

**(During nights when my tear-stained voice cannot be heard)**

**komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai**

**(I want to become wilful even if it means being a nuisance)**

**daijoubu sou itte mita kedo**

**(Tried to say I'm alright but)**

**sonna hazu nai deshou... **

**(That's not possible isn't it)**

*****tsuzuku*****

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**… Biar aja si Ichigo dijitak terus sama Rukia! Ichigo otaknya mesum terus! *dibankai Ichigo

Author : Ichigooo….! **aya-na rifa'i** pengen digoda ni! hehehe

Ichigo : sabar ya? Saya mesti goda Rukia dulu… hehehe

Wuah.. ternyata kamu suka yang kissing-nya ya, **Jiya Mukherjee**? Tenang aja, saya bakal buat banyak kiss ntar! *pikiran mesum muncul

Saya suka buat yang OOC! Hehehe… tapi tenang aja, dichapter ini saya akan memulai konfliknya. Nyah, **Aizawa Ayumu** kenapa gak baca dari chapter pertama? Oke! Saya berjuang!

Gak papa lah, **Ruki Yagami** ! saya update cepet, sesuai dengan permintaan reviewers… hehehe. Thanks ya!

Wuah.. mending saya disate duluan sama Ichi daripada digetsuga, **aRaRaNcHa**! *Author stress

Thanks, **Zheone Quin** ! klo kamu digoda sama ichi mau gak? hehehe

Yo.. salam kenal!`Rukia sebenarnya pengen ngelawan, **Magical-snow Nazuna**. Tapi godaan Ichigo meluluhkan hatinya. Maknya gak jadi. hehehe

Yoo… salam kenal juga, **Aiko Wanasaki** ! iya nih! Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift. Abis bingung mau bikin judul apa. =D

Thanks, **Riztichimaru**! Wuah… masih ada yang lebih hebat pembuat fict. Romance dari saya. Kamu juga berjuang! Kita kan sama-sama pembuat fict. Romance.

Klo gak genit bukan Ichigo namanya, **MeoNg** ! *dijitak Ichigo


	5. Get a Grip, Rukia!

**Disclaimer:** saya tegaskan bahwa bleach punya Tite kubo, bukan saya. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya! Padahal saya sudah bersemedi di gunung Fuji 7 tahun 7 bulan 7 hari 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik, tapi sampai saat ini tidak mendapatkan restu dari Tite Kubo untuk mewariskan Bleach kepada saya. Huhuhu (nangis gaje)

**UPDATE KILAT LAGI! ****=D**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 5**

**GET A GRIP, RUKIA!**

**Ichigo POV**

Aku terjangkan langkah kakiku dijalanan setapak menuju rumah Urahara. Aku berlari sangat kencang layaknya singa hendak menerkam rusa dibalik ilalang-ilalang yang menjulang cukup tinggi. Aku terus meningkat kecepatan lariku hingga batas maksimumku tercapai. Tak peduli saat ini matahari membakar kulitku hingga kecoklatan. Orang-orang yang berjalan dijalan tersebut melihatku aneh, mungkin mereka mengira aku pelari gila yang tak tahu tempat. Aku tak peduli caci maki orang yang terus membelenggu ditelingaku hanya karena aku menyenggol mereka hingga terjatuh. Yah, terjatuh! Wajar saja aku mendapat cacian karena aku menabrak lari mereka. Aku ingin rasanya meminta maaf pada mereka. Tapi niat itu aku urungkan, aku harus mencapai tujuanku terlebih dahulu. Itu yang paling penting.

Sesampai dirumah Urahara, aku langsung berteriak minta dibukakan pintu menuju Soul Society. Aku berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Untunglah, Urahara mengerti kondisiku saat ini. Dia segera turun keruang bawah tanahnya dan membukakan gerbang menuju Soul Society. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera masuk kedalam gerbang itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hanya dua kata yang terlontar dari mulutku kepada Urahara. Aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya aku tuju hingga aku seperti orang gila.

Aku masuk kewilayah Rukongai dengan bercucuran keringat. Tak peduli bau badanku seperti apa saat ini, tak peduli betapa lelahnya kakiku melangkah, dan tak peduli sudah berapa banyak suara teriakkan yang sudah aku lontarkan. Hanya satu tujuanku, menemukan Rukia Kuchiki. Didalam otakku hanya terngiang-ngiang namanya. Wajar aku khawatir! Rukia meninggalkan surat yang sama persisnya sewaktu dia akan eksekusi dulu. Perasaan takut kehilangan mata violetnya terus mencekamku. Kami-sama, tolong aku! Saat aku hendak menuju gerbang Seiretei yang terpampang jelas didepan mataku, tiba-tiba suatu suara menghentikanku.

"Ichigooooo…!" pekik orang itu. Aku balikkan tubuhku kebelakang, melihat siapa yang meneriakkan namaku. Ah! Ternyata orang itu. Orang yang berperawakan tinggi yang sedang menunggangi babi kesayanganya beserta anggotanya dibelakangnya. Kebiasaan buruknya memang sama sekali tak berubah. Ya, seluruh penghuni Rukongai pasti tahu dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ganju Shiba. Dia menghampiriku.

"Yo, Ichigo! Lama tidak berjumpa!"

"Yo, Ganju!" aku menyeka keringat yang bercucuran dikeningku. "Apa kau mengenal Shinigami yang bernama Kaien?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirku. "Ah… maaf! Aku rasa kau tak mengenalnya. Maaf, Ganju! aku harus pergi. Sampai Jumpa!" aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Ganju yang sepertinya terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Dia kakakku!" balas Ganju lirih. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku layaknya aku menekan rem. "A-a-apa? Dia kakakmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"iya"

"Bisakah aku berjumpa dengannya sekarang? Ini darurat Ganju! aku mohon! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," pintaku memelas.

"Maaf, Ichigo! Tidak bisa! Dia sudah meninggal." Tampak dari air muka Ganju semburat kesedihan.

"Hah?" aku terperangah saat mendengar kata 'meninggal'. "Maaf… aku tidak bermak…"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Ganju berusaha untuk tegar ketika memotong pembicaraanku.

"Kau tahu apa hubungan Rukia dengannya?" rasa penasaranku memang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Kakakku adalah wakil kapten divisi 13. Dulu dia sebagai pengajar Rukia. Suatu hari Hollow menyerang kakakku dan merasuki tubuh kakakku. Saat hollow yang merasuki tubuh kakakku menyerang Rukia. Rukia langsung menancapkan zanpakutonya di tubuh kakakku. Kakakku meninggal dan Rukia sangat merasa bersalah," ujar Ganju panjang lebar.

"Ganju! bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana makam kakakmu? Aku yakin Rukia ada disana," tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Naiklah ke babiku. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu!" pintanya.

"Hah? Kau sudah gila! Aku tidak akan menungganggi babi! Alangkah lebih baiknya aku menungganggi keledai. Aku tak mau!" jelas saja aku tak mau. Rasa gengsiku cukup tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah!" kata Ganju sambil mengarahkan babinya kearah Barat.

"Baiklah! Aku Ikut!" kataku tegas. Aku segera menaiki babi yang ditunggangi Ganju. dengan satu hentakkan, babi itu meluncur dengan lancar kearah selatan.

"Hei, Ganju! tidak bisakah babimu ini lebih cepat lagi? Ini darurat!" teriakku ditelinga sebelah kanan Ganju.

"Bodoh! Ini sudah kecepatan maksimum! Kalau aku memaksa babiku lebih cepat lagi, bisa-bisa kita yang ditunggangi olehnya!" teriak Ganju tak kalah hebat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan Ganju. ini lebih baik daripada aku harus mencari makam itu sendirian. Akhirnya kami sampai juga diwilayah pemakaman.

"I-i…ichigo… lihat itu!" kata Ganju gugup sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kesuatu makam. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat orang yang aku cari terlihat dari kejauhan. Benar! Itu Rukia. Aku langsung saja bershunpo dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAA…!" teriakku saat Rukia hendak menghunuskan zanpakutonya kearah jantungnya. Sepertinya Rukia tidak mendengarku. Secepat kilat aku menahan pedang Rukia dengan tanganku.

Tes… tes… tes…

Cairan berwarna merah terjatuh kepermukaan tanah. Ya, Itu adalah darahku yang mengalir dari telapak tanganku yang menggenggam erat zanpakuto. Perih! Sakit! Itu yang aku rasakan. Tapi ini tidaklah sebanding saat melihat kondisi orang yang berada tepat didepan mataku.

"Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku emosi. Jujur saja aku emosi melihat tindakan Rukia yang nekat ini. Rukia membuka matanya yang sembab memerah karena teralu banyak menangis.

"I-i-i…ichigo," ujar Rukia terbata-bata.

**Rukia POV**

Aku membalas pertanyaan Ichigo terbata-bata. Aku cukup terkejut atas kehadirannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan senekat ini mencariku. Aku lihat matanya yang menatapku tajam bercampur cemas. Wajahnya lusuh seperti orang stress dengan rambut acak-acakan dan keringat mengucur dimana-dimana.

"Rukia! Jawab aku!" aku tersentak. Baru kali ini aku melihat Ichigo seemosi ini melihatku. Hatiku terenyuh. Sakit rasanya mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo dengan nada emosi.

"Jangan ikut campur, Ichigo! Menyingkir dariku!" teriakku padanya.

"Kau sudah gila, Rukia! Kau pikir ini akan menyelesaikan masalahmu!"

"Diam kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!"

"Kau kira aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu! Sombong sekali kau berbicara!" Ichigo semakin emosi .

"Jangan ikut campur, Kurosaki!" kali ini aku memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kurosaki'.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu itu urusanku juga, mengerti kau!"

"Kalau kau masih disini, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu! Sekali lagi aku katakan, minggir kau, Brengseekkkk!" emosiku sudah memuncak. Aku segera melepaskan zanpakutoku dari genggaman Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Darah dari telapak tangan Ichigo semakin banyak bercucuran ketanah. Aku semakin kesal melihat tingkahnya yang tak mau menyingkir dariku.

"Mae, Sode no Shira…"

PLAKKKK!

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tamparan cukup ganas dari Ichigo mendarat dipipi kiriku. Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Aku segera mengalihkan tanganku kepipiku yang mulai ! Sakit! Panas! Itu yang aku rasakan. Kulihat air muka Ichigo langsung berubah setelah menamparku. Ichigo segera mengambil zanpakutoku dan melemparnya entah kemana. Tersirat dari bola mata Ichigo menunjukkan rasa bersalah itu menatapku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Bahkan arus air mataku pun bercabang-cabang.

**Normal POV**

Tangan Ichigo tanpa dikomando menghajar telak pipi kiri Rukia. Ichigo tersentak.

"Ruki…" Ichigo mencoba memanggil nama Rukia. Ichigo tahu bahwa dia salah. Dia terlalu emosi melihat kondisi Rukia yang nekat bunuh diri. Tangis Rukia langsung pecah dan menggema disekitar pemakaman itu. Ichigo segera memeluk tubuh Rukia. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Rukia, agar gadis bertubuh kecil itu tidak lari darinya.

"Ma-maaf, Rukia," lirih Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap rambut belakang Rukia. Rukia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Ichigo. Ia masih sibuk dengan tangisannya. Bahkan suara tangisannya semakin keras. Ganju dan anggotanya yang melihat mereka hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Mereka terlalu takut untuk ikut campur.

Tangis Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa bersalah Ichigo semakin merasukinya. Ichigo masih memeluk erat Rukia. Sekali lagi dilontarkannya kata maaf. Rukia tetap tidak mempedulikan ucapan Ichigo. Rukia merasakan pusing yang hebat dikepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergemetar hebat.

"Sakit." Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Rukia ucapkan dari bibir mungilnya. Tubuh Rukia rasanya sudah tidak mampu lagi berdiri kokoh diatas permukaan tanah itu. Dalam sekejap, Rukia langsung merosot dari pelukan Ichigo dan terjatuh pingsan.

"Rukia… Rukia… Rukia…" panggil Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Rukia. Ichigo terus mencoba memanggil Rukia. Mencoba menyadarkan malaikat kecilnya. Ichigo mulai panik karena Rukia masih juga belum sadar. Ichigo segera menggendong tubuh Rukia ala Bridal Style. Ichigo pun meninggalkan pemakaman dengan bershunpo ria agar bisa mencapai Kuchiki Mansion secepatnya. Namun, sepertinya Ichigo melupakan sesuatu.

"Kakak… sepertinya kita dicuekin,"celetuk salah satu anak buah dari Ganju.

"Iya… kita dilupakan," sahut anak buah ganju yang menggendong jam besar dipunggungnya sebagai petunjuk waktu untuk Ganju.

"Argghhh! Dasar Ichigo sialan! Sudah untung dikasih tahu, malah sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku!" kesal Ganju. " Ayooo… Bonnie-chaaan….! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita kerumah!" panggil Ganju kepada 'kendaraan roda empatnya'.

Saat ini Rukia terbaring lemah didalam kamarnya. Kamar itu memiliki ukuran yang cukup luas bila dibandingkan dengan kamar Ichigo yang pas-pasan. Wajar saja, karena Rukia adalah anggota bangsawan terkenal di Soul Society. Didalam kamar itu terlihat sebuah ranjang tempat tidur yang cukup mewah yang saat ini diatasnya terbaring lemah tubuh seorang Shinigami bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Disebelah kanan tempat tidur Rukia terdapat meja kecil serbaguna. Disudut sebelah kanannya terdapat lemari dengan ukuran jumbo berwarna coklat keemasan. Lantai kamar Rukia yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas ikut menunjukkan kemewahan dari kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

Ichigo menatap sendu wajah Rukia. Wajahnya tampak memucat, dibawah matanya terdapat cekungan karena terlalu lama menangis, dan warna bibir Rukia pun agak memutih. Ichigo hanya bisa menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Ichigo menuntut tangan kirinya kearah pipi Rukia. Diusapnya pelan pipi Rukia, berharap kehangatan yang diberikan Ichigo dapat menyadarkan Rukia. Tangan kanan Ichigo yang terbalut perban itu menggenggam jari-jari mungil Rukia.

"Rukia… sadarlah… aku mohon…" gumam Ichigo pelan.

Krekkk

Pintu kamar Rukia bergeser pelan. Ichigo langsung memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat siapa yang masuk kekamar Rukia. Seorang berperawakan tinggi berjalan mendekati ranjang Rukia. Dirambutnya terpasang kenseikan sebagai lambang kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Wajah dinginnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah. Dialah Byakuya Kuchiki, captain divisi 6 sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Byakuya mendekati Rukia dan membelai lembut kening Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya kepadaku?" Tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan." Ichigo menghela napasnya panjang, dia tahu pasti bahwa sangat merepotkan berurusan dengan Byakuya.

"Ikutlah keruanganku."perintahnya. Ichigo berjalan gontai mengikuti Byakuya yang berjalan duluan didepannya. Ichigo langkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Sejujurnya, Ichigo paling malas berurusan dengan Byakuya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dialah satu-satunya orang yang membawa Rukia dalam keadaan pingsan.

Sesampainya diruangan Byakuya, Ichigo langsung menjelaskannya panjang lebar kepada Byakuya. Byakuya mencoba mencermati setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Ichigo. Sesekali byakuya mengambil teh hangatnya diatas meja kerjanya dan meneguknya.

"Kaien, ya?" kata Byakuya. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda jawaban 'ya'.

"Kau tahu siapa Kaien, Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tidak." Byakuya menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu wajahnya, dia sama sekali mirip denganmu."

Deg! 'Apa? Mirip denganku?'tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Air muka Ichigo berubah seolah-olah tidak percaya akan perkataan Byakuya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Rukia memilihmu sebagai Shinigami pengganti. Rukia menganggapmu sebagai reinkarnasi Kaien."

"Aku tahu mungkin ini berat bagi Rukia. Byakuya, bisakah aku meminta satu permohonan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Katankan." Balas Byakuya datar.

"Aku mohon padamu untuk mengizinkan aku menjaga Rukia. Aku akan menjaga Rukia sebaik mungkin. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu," pinta Ichigo.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Sekalipun nyawamu sebagai taruhannya?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku pegang janjimu. Kalau kau sedikit saja lalai dalam menjaga Rukia. Aku akan menghabisimu," kata Byakuya tajam.

Glek! 'Apa-apaan Byakuya ini? Huh! Sungguh merepotkan,' kesal Ichigo dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Aku janji padamu!"

Ichigo membuka pelan kamar Rukia. Urusannya dengan Byakuya sudah selesai. Ichigo masih dongkol dengan perkataan Byakuya yang akan menghabisinya seandainya Ichigo lalai menjaga Rukia sedikit saja. 'Haa… baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sedinginnya,' batin Ichigo. Baru dua langkah Ichigo memasuki kamar Rukia, Ichigo sudah menemukan Rukia sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo ragu. Rukia hanya terdiam. Pandangan Rukia pun sama sekali tidak mengarah ke Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tahu Rukia akan marah padanya karena tadi Dia menampar pipi Rukia. Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan duduk dipinggir ranjang mewah Rukia.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo pelan. Rukia masih saja terdiam.

"Maaf…"kata Ichigo lagi. Suasana menjadi hening. Rukia sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Ichigo. Hati Ichigo rasanya sakit sekali. Pertanyaannya dan permohonan maafnya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Ingin sekali rasanya Ichigo memeluk Rukia yang sudah tersadar. Ingin rasanya Ichigo membagi kehangatannya pada Rukia. Tapi semuanya itu hanya sebuah harapan yang terlintas dalam pikiran Ichigo dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi melihat kondisi Rukia yang sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada dikamarnya. Toh, kenyataannya harapan itu terbuang sia-sia.

"Maaf…" sekali Ichigo mengucapkan kata itu. Ichigo merasa sangat kecewa. Hatinya betul-betul terenyuh. 'Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan Rukia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tadi tidak bisa menahan emosiku?' Ichigo merutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia, melukai sendiri orang yang jelas-jelas disayanginya.

**Ichigo POV**

"Baiklah… kau sama sekali tidak menjawabku. Maaf, aku sudah bertindak kasar padamu. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku bodoh tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Maaf… aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Rukia dengan wajah sendu. Baru saja kau hendak melangkahkan kakiku, tangan Rukia sudah menahanku.

"Jangan pergi..." pintanya lirih. Aku langsung menoleh kearah Rukia dan langsung memeluknya. Memeluknya erat. Memeluknya untuk memberikan kehangatanku padanya. Memeluknya sebagai tanda permintamaafanku.

"Rukia… maaf,"kataku lirih sambil mengelus kepala Rukia.

"I-i-ichigo…" katanya terbata-bata. Aku lega bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Suara indahnya saat memanggil namaku. Aku rasakan dadaku mulai basah. Ternyata Rukia menangis terisak-isak. Aku biarkan Rukia menangis didadaku selama setengah jam. Setelah tangisnya mereda, aku longgarkan pelukanku. Aku menatap mata indahnya yang sembab. Aku senang bisa melihat mata indahnya lagi.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo mengusap pelan air mata Rukia. Lalu, Ichigo menatap dalam wajah Rukia. Menatap indahnya mata violet Rukia. Begitu pula Rukia, mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Menatap dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Rukia… maaf."

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo," kata Rukia pelan. Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Rukia… aku mohon jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu yang seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat Rukia yang tertawa bahagia. Bukan Rukia yang putus asa seperti ini. Kemana dirimu yang dulu, Rukia?"

"A-Aku…" kata- kata Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo.

"Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak patah semangat. Kau yang selalu bilang dihatimu bahwa aku adalah Ichigo yang kuat. Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri? Kau seperti orang yang hilang akal sehatmu. Kemana dirimu yang tegar itu, Rukia? Inikah Rukia yang aku kenal? Rukia yang dulu selalu mengejekku, menendangku, memukulku. Sekarang adalah Rukia yang lemah dan putus asa. Ini sama sekali bukan dirimu, Rukia!"

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Rukia memalingkan mukanya kesebelah kiri. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Ichigo yang mengintrogasinya.

"Rukia, tatap mataku! Inikah rukia yang aku kenal?" pinta Ichigo. Rukia kembali menatap mata Ichigo.

"Rukia… aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin kau pergi," kata Ichigo lirih. Rukia mencoba mencari kebenarannya dibalik mata Ichigo. "Aku memang tidak tahu siapa itu Kaien. Tapi aku akan mencoba menggantikan posisi Kaien dihatimu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan buktikan semuanya kepadamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa aku mencoba mempermainkanmu. Tatap mataku Rukia! Aku tidak akan pernah membohongimu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Ichigo mengeluarkan semua yang ada dibenak kepada Rukia.

"Ichigo…"

"Aku janji Rukia, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ichigo terus memandangi mata indah Rukia. Perlahan Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rukia. Rukia yang tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan padanya, langsung memejamkan matanya. Wajah Ichigo dan wajah Rukia semakin dekat. Akhirnya, bibir hangat Ichigo mengunci bibir Rukia. Ichigo berikan kehangatanya melalui ciuman itu kepada Rukia. Ichigo mencoba menyelusuri bibir merah marun Rukia. Merasakan keindahan berciuman bersama Rukia. Rukia merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang diberikan Ichigo. Tanpa Ragu, Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasakan Rukia membalas ciumnya semakin bersemangat dan tak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan cukup memakan waktu yang lama. Mereka saling memberikan kehangatan satu sama lainnya. Setelah merasa kekurangan oksigen, mereka segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil pasokan udara. Mereka saling memalingkan wajahnya satu sama lainnya. Mencoba menutupi air muka mereka yang merah merona.

***TSUZUKU***

Thanks, Nyit-Nyit ! LANJUTKAN! (kayak pak SBY)

Waduh…aRaRaNcHa, itu kiss tidak disengaja. Emang kiss sih! Hehehe

Rukia : Oii…aRaRaNcHa! Gue masih disini. Tu aurthor emang sinting, masa' gue mau dibuatnya mati.

Ichi emang mesum, Astrella Kurosaki! Di otaknya cuma ada pikiran mesum *dibankai Ichigo. Terima kasih atas kritiknya. Iya, itu lagu Yui! Maklum saya pendatang baru. Jadi masih belum beres dalam pembuatan fict.

Ichigo memang kurang ajar. Otaknya mesum mulu, MeoNg! *dibakar Ichigo

Ichigo emang ngeres, aya-na rifa'i! *digulai Ichigo.

Rukia : hey.. hey… hey… siapa yang ngerestui lu nikah sama Nii-sama ? =D

Udah tahukan rukianya mati ato enggak, Riztichimaru? Nantikan lanjutannya dichapter berikutnya.

Rukia : Oiii.. Author sinting! Awas lu bikin gue mati! Gue patahkan leher lu! *author langsung merinding.


	6. I can't reply your words

**Disclaimer:** saya tegaskan bahwa bleach punya Tite kubo, bukan saya. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya! Padahal saya sudah bersemedi di gunung Fuji 7 tahun 7 bulan 7 hari 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik, tapi sampai saat ini tidak mendapatkan restu dari Tite Kubo untuk mewariskan Bleach kepada saya. Huhuhu (nangis gaje)

**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME **

**CHAPTER 6**

**sorry, I can't reply your words**

Soul Society tampak ramai seperti biasanya, bisa dilihat dari kumpulan pria dan wanita yang berkimono hitam sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari. Mereka sibuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mereka setiap harinya. Terkadang mereka tak sempat merenungi indahnya cahaya pagi yang mengisi relung-relung celah setiap ruangan karena tugas yang menumpuk bak gudang beras. Cahaya mentari melewati celah-celah yang cukup lebar kedalam suatu yang ruangan yang berisi dua orang yang tengah lelap tertidur. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak terlelap setelah melewati peristiwa yang cukup menarik hati untu merasakan indahnya sensasi yang dipancarkan alam dari tempat yang memang sudah ditakdirkan itu. Terlihat dari sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang mewah itu seorang wanita yang tertidur diranjang yang tubuhnya dibalut kehangatan sang selimut hingga kedadanya. Disamping, seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna khas jeruk juga terlelap. Pria itu tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya disamping tubuh wanita itu. Tampak dari wajah yang kusut itu, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

Rukia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Matanya mulai menyipit saat dirasakan sinar sang surya mengenai bola mata indah violetnya. Segera Rukia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar cahaya itu tidak mengenai matanya.

"Hoaaamm… sudah pagi, ya?" tangannya mencoba menutup mulutnya saat ia menguap. Namun, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari mungilnya berhenti tepat ditengah bibir bawahnya. Dia meraba pelan pinggiran bibir merah marunnya. BLUSH! Wajahnya langsung memerah saat terlintas kejadian tadi malam diotaknya. 'haduh… apa yang aku pikirkan?' sahutnya dalam hati sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang putih mulus itu. Rukia mencoba menutup matanya kembali. Berpikir sejenak. 'haa… bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku malah membalas ciumannya tadi malam,' Rukia benar-benar merutuki dirinya. Rukia melirik kesamping, dilihatnya Ichigo yang tengah terlelap. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Tangannya yang kekar menggenggam erat tangan mungil Rukia. 'Aku paling benci dikhawatirkan'.

Perlahan Rukia mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan makhluk Orange itu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur yang berukiran bunga sakura. Rukia memandang dalam wajah Ichigo. Dielusnya pelan rambut Ichigo yang berantakan seperti diterpa angin topan dengan tangan kanannya karena tangannya kirinya digenggam Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum kecil dengan diikuti rona merah yang berada dibawah matanya. Rukia terus mengerakannya tangannya. Kini tangannya menelurusi pipi kanan Ichigo. Dibelai lembut pipinya agar dapat memberikan suatu kehangatan untuk Ichigo. Kini jari-jari mungilnya beralih kehidung mancung Ichigo dan terus kebawah hingga berhenti ditepi bawah bibir Ichigo. Rukia berhenti sejenak dan melirik kemata Ichigo berharap Ichigo belum membuka matanya. jari Rukia masih tetap bertengger ria dibibir bawah Ichigo.

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"Rukia… kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba suara Ichigo menganggetkannya. Rukia langsung menepis tangannya. 'Apa baru saja aku lakukan?' batin Rukia. Jantung berdetak sangat hebat dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlukis rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tubuhnya langsung memanas.

"Rukia… kau masih marah, ya? Kenapa kau tak menyjawabku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggosok –gosok mata sebelah kirinya.

"T-t-ti-tidak." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya kejendela agar Ichigo tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" khawatir Ichigo sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Rukia. Rukia hanya tertunduk malu. "I-I-Ichigo, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Rukia.

Cup!

Ichigo mencium kening Rukia pelan. Refleks Rukia langsung memukul lengan Ichigo. "Apa yang lakukan, bodoh?" kesal Rukia. Tapi, sebenarnya dalam hati Rukia senang. 'Rukia… kau sudah gak waras, ya?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya memberimu kecupan selamat pagi," jawab Ichigo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau pikir aku senang apa diberi kayak gitu dari kau?" jawab Rukia sinis.

"Aku pikir kau senang! Jarang-jarang loh, pagi-pagi kayak gini dapat kejutan istimewa." Cengir Ichigo dengan tampang menggoda.

"Aaahh… kau ini selalu menganggu!" Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera membuka tirai merah muda yang menutupi jalannya masuk cahaya sang surya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo yang tersenyum tulus padanya dengan background disinari matahari. 'Tampan…' sekilas kata itu yang terlintas dibenak Rukia.

"Pa-pagi…" kata Rukia sedikit terbata-bata.

Ichigo berjalan kearah pintu kamar Rukia saat seseorang dari luar mengetuk pelan pintu berwana coklat muda itu. Ichigo segera meraih kenop pintu keemasan itu dan menggerakknya kebawah.

Kreeekkk

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya keluar. Selang beberapa detik Ichigo menutup pintu itu dan berjalan keranjang tempat tidur Rukia sambil membawa nampan sebagai tempat untuk membawa segelas teh hijau dan semangkuk bubur.

"Rukia, ini sarapanmu. Ayo, dimakan." Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dilihatnya Ichigo meletakkan segelas teh hijau dan membiark semangkuk bubur digenggaman duduk dikursi kayu sebelah ranjang mewah Rukia. Tangannya mengutak-atik bubur yang berada ditangan satunya dengan sendok besi itu.

"Buka mulutmu," pinta Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku bisa makan sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menyuapiku," kata Rukia.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu. Ini sebagai tanda minta maafku karena menamparmu kemarin. Aaa…." Ujar Ichigo sedikit memaksa itu langsung mengarahkan sendok sebagai penampung bubur itu kemulut Rukia.

"Dasar Jeruk!" kesal Rukia sebelum menerima suapan bubur Itu. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat ulah Rukia. Secercah rona merah muncul diwajah Ichigo, begitu juga Rukia. Setelah beberapa menit, bubur pun habis tanpa sisa.

"Kau makan seperti orang kelaparan, Rukia," Ejek Ichigo.

"Kau saja yang memaksaku menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur itu. Kau pikir perutku ini perut karet apa?" dengus Rukia.

"Kau kan memang punya perut karet!"

"Kau pikir kepalamu itu bagus apa? JERUK!"

"Kau pikir tubuhmu itu sempurna apa? PENDEK!"

"Kau pikir namamu itu bagus apa? STRAWBERRY!"

"AArrrggghh… jangan panggil aku STRAWBERRY, Cebol!"

"Kau juga! Jangan panggil aku CEBOL!"

Perang mulut pun terus berlanjut hingga lebih dari satu jam. Berbagi ejekan meluncur mulus dari mulut mereka. Ketika mereka sudah kehabisan kata-kata ejekan, mereka terdiam satu sama lainnya. Tak ada satu pun yang mau berbicara. Ichigo yang paling benci suasana hening, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara emasnya. *loh?

"Rukia, kau sudah lebih baik, kan?" kata Ichigo pelan dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Aku paling benci dikhawatirakan. Tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi. Aku muak melihatmu seperti itu."

"Tapi…" lanjutan dari kata-kata Ichigo terpotong.

"Aku mohon," pinta Rukia dengan wajah memelas. Ichigo paling tidak tahan melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Rukia, dipinggir bibirmu ada sisi bubur." Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rukia. Tangannya menyentuh tepi bibir Rukia itu dan mengusap pelan untuk menyingkirkan sisa bubur. Jantung Rukia melaju hebat seperti lepas kendali. Wajahnya memerah seperti buah apel. Matanya tak sanggup bertemu mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Segera Rukia menundukkan wajahnya. Ichigo sedikit kecewa melihat respon Rukia. Setelah sisa bubur itu tidak menempel lagi dibibir mungil Rukia, Ichigo menghentikan aktivitas ibu jarinya, bukan berarti ibu jari Ichigo berpindah posisi. Tetapi masih tetap diam menempel ditepi bibir indah Rukia. Ichigo membiarkan ibu jarinya tetap bertengger disitu selama beberapa menit. Rukia masih saja terus menundukkan ria wajahnya. Ichigo dapat melihat sedikit rona kemerahan diwajah Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo masih belum puas. Ia ingin seutuhnya melihat wajah indah wanita yang ia sayangi. Ichigo segera mengangkat dagu Rukia. Terlihat dengan jelas wajah Rukia yang penuh dengan rona merah itu. Namun, Ichigo kecewa saat Rukia menutup matanya. padahal, Ichigo Ichigo Ingin mempertemukan bola mata hazelnya dengan bola mata Violet Rukia.

"Rukia… buka matamu," pinta Ichigo pelan. Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan. Bukan berarti Rukia tidak mau melakukan perintah Ichigo. Tapi, dia tak sanggup melihat mata Indah Ichigo.

"Rukia… aku mohon buka matamu. Aku ingin melihatnya." Kata-kata Ichigo yang satu ini benar-benar menyihirnya untuk membuka matanya. Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya senyuman menawan milik Ichigo terukir indah diwajahnya. Mata musim gugur Ichigo terpancar indah dan membuat Rukia benar-benar takjub. Baru kali ini dia melihat pesona indah mata pria itu. Rukia terus menelusuri wajah Ichigo hingga ia menemukan semburat warna merah kecil diwajah Ichigo.

"I-Ichi-go… wa-jahmu…" Ichigo langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir indah Rukia. Rukia membulatkan sempurna matanya. ya, dia begitu kaget. Rukia melihat mata Ichigo yang terpejam dan keseriusan diwajah Ichigo. Rukia pun memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut terus menempel dibibirnya. Rukia yang tak tahu harus bagaimana, hanya bisa pasrah menikmati indahnya ciuman lembut Ichigo. Rukia merangkulkan tangannya dileher Ichigo dan Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Rukia. Mereka terus berciuman hingga mereka merasa kehabisan oksigen. Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Mata semu musim gugur Ichigo bertemu dengan mata violet Rukia. Mereka terus menatap seolah ada magnet dibalik bola mata itu.

"aishiteru, Rukia," bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga kanan Rukia. Wajah Rukia semakin memanas tak karuan. Rukia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Ichigo akan mengucapkan kata itu.

"…" Rukia hanya terdiam. Dia masih belum bisa membalas ucapan Ichigo. Bukan berarti Rukia tidak menyukai Ichigo, hanya saja dia belum siap. Hatinya masih belum bisa menitipkan persaan Ichigo didalam hatinya. Ichigo tahu Rukiapasti belum menerima ucapan Ichigo, tapi bagi Ichigo ini bukanlah kegagalan dia dalam menyatakan cinta. Ichigo bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, dia akan berusaha untuk menyakinkan Rukia. Kali ini Ichigo kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Dan…

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Wuah… Indah sekali pemandangan pagi ini!" sahut si rambut merah (Siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji).

"Pagi-pagi sudah dapat tontonan gratis!" ejek lelaki bertubuh pendek.

"Goad Job, Ichigo!" teriak Matsumoto.

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung kaget setengah mati. Semua 'kata-kata mutiara' langsung meluncur dalam hati batin Rukia, sedangkan Ichigo hanya komat-kamit layaknya mbah dukun membaca mantra. Mereka saling menjauh dan membuang muka mereka untuk menghilangi rasa malu yang sudah memuncak diwajah keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian tidak mengetuk pintu dulu!" kesal Ichigo yang wajahnya masih penuh dengan rona merah dan memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melihat kearah tiga makhluk yang baru saja memergokinya.

"Kau saja yang tidak dengar! Jelas-jelas kami sudah mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali," kata Renji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu coklat muda itu.

"Hey, Ichigo. Kalau kau berbuat mesum lagi disini, akan aku laporkan pada Byakuya!" ancam Toushiro.

"Arrggh… diam kalian! Kalian mau apa kesini?" Tanya Ichigo masih salah tingkah.

"Aku cuma mau mengantarkan laporan kepada captain Kuchiki," celetuk Renji.

"Aku cuma mau bertemu dengan captain Kuchiki," kata Toushiro.

"Aku cuma ikut Toushiro aja. Aku dengar Rukia sakit, makanya kami kesini," kata Matsumoto polos sambil memeluk Toushiro. Toushiro yang kekurangan oksigen pun langsung tepar diTKP.

"aah… terserah kalian!" ujar Ichigo tak mau ambil pusing.

Ichigo dan Rukia menapakkan kaki mereka dijalan kota Karakura yang cukup ramai dari biasanya. Ya, wajar saja ini kan hari Minggu. Mereka diminta untuk kembali bertugas ke Karakura oleh Soutaichou. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ichigo, tak satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Jangankan mau memulai pembicaraan serius, yang basa-basi saja tak terdiam, sepertinya mereka melakukan kontak pembicaraan dengan bahasa tubuh. Terlihat dari tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil Rukia agar Rukia tidak terlepas darinya. Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin dia malu mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Setelah perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas menit dari rumah Urahara, akhirnya mereka sampai juga dirumah bercat putih dengan papan nama 'Klinik Kurosaki' yang ukurannya cukup besar. Ichigo segera membuka pintu rumah yang sederhana itu.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii… sudah pulang, ya?" Yuzu segera keluar dari dapurnya dan berlari kecil menuju Ichigo dan memeluknya. Ichigo mengelus pelan kepala Yuzu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" Isshin langsung saja meluncurkan kakinya dengan kekuatan terbarunya kewajah Ichigo.

BRUUAAKKKK!

Dengan satu tangan, Ichigo dapat menepis serangan ayahnya dengan mudah.

"ANAKKU KEJAM…!" tangis Isshin sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang menghantam telak dinding ruang tamunya.

"Diam, kau, Tua Bangka!" bentak Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, dia siapa?" Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Karin.

"Dia Rukia Kuchiki. Sekarang dia akan tinggal dirumah ini," kata Ichigo dengan mantapnya.

"Apa?" penghuni rumah itu langsung kaget.

"Iya. Dia akan tinggal disini, karena berhubung dia tidak punya tempat tingga disini. Ayah,bolehkah Rukia tinggal disini?" tanya Ichigo. Isshin langsung memperhatikan Rukia dari ujung kakinya hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," jawab Rukia sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tak luput dari aktingnya. 'Kuchiki? Satu kalimat itu langsung melintas dibenak Isshin.'Isshin langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya kesudut ruangan.

"Hey, Ayah! Kau jangan bertindak mesum dengannya!" teriak Ichigo.

"Oi… aku ini masih setia dengan Misaki. Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Rukia." Isshin menatap sekilas wajah Rukia.

"Kau kenal Ginrei Kuchiki," Tanya pelan dengan nada sedikit bebrisik.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh, ya? Aku tahu kau shinigami. Aku ini mantan Shinigami," jelas Isshin.

"Hah? Jadi, kau dulu shinigami! Apa Ichigo tahu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jangan bilang kepada Ichigo kalau aku mantan Shinigami. Berjanjilah padaku!" pinta Isshin.

"Baiklah!" Rukia berjabat tangan dengan Isshin. Ichigo yang dari tadi melihat tingkah laku ayahnya, hanya bisa mendengus kesal. 'Apa sih yang dipikirkan Tua Bangka itu?'

"Oi… ayah! Sudah bicaranya?" kesal Ichigo sambil menyandarkan tubuh atletisnya didinding.

"Hohoho… kau jangan cemburu padaku Ichigo," goda Isshin terkekeh.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu!" Elak Ichigo.

"Hmm… Ayah, Rukia-nee tidur dimana?" Tanya yuzu memotong pembicaraan.

"Hhmm… dimana ya?" Isshin berpikir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Dikamarku aja! Rukia tidur satu ranjang saja denganku! Gak pake tidur dilemari!" celetuk Ichigo diselingi senyuman licik pada Rukia.

"Ide bagus, Ichigo! Ayah pesan tempat tidur King size dulu" teriak Isshin sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju meja telepon. Senyum Ichigo semaki menjadi-jadi atas respon ayahnya. Yuzu dan Karin pun ikut mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Apaaaa? Satu ranjang!" teriak Rukia.

**TSUZUKU**

Wuah… story saya yang chapter ini kok isinya sebagian besar tentang kiss! (pikiran mesum lagi melanda diotak saya nih!). gomen… gomen… gomen…! *bungkukin badan. Storynya gaje yang dichap ini. Next chapter, saya usahain focus ke konflik deh.

Thanks buat yang udah Reviews! Klo ga salah sebagian besar udah saya reply di PM masing2. Silahkan cek inbox masing-masing klo belum lihat. Bagi yang belum saya balas reviewsnya, saya balas disini.

**aya-na rifa'i**** :** wuah.. si aya minta kiss sama byakun! hohoho

**Kick The Ball**** :** hohoho… makasih!

**Haniya Kuchiki**** :** iya! Saya lagi berusaha buat banyakin romance nih. thanks

**Ichikawa Ami**** :** wuah! Maaf ami! Kagak bisa update cepet! *sujud2 didepan ami. Oke! Ntar saya kurangi kadarnya.

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** :** saya tambah kissu lagi di chapter ini! hohohoho

**bidam-lovers**** :** masih donk! Ni lanjutannya.. oke! Thanks ya!


	7. Who's she? Who's he?

**Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo dan aku hanya meminjam chara-nya saja.**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**Who's she? Who's he?**

Seorang gadis mungil tengah menapakkan kaki pada sebuah tangga rumah seseorang yang ditumpanginya. Gadis itu, Rukia, berjalan lesu menuju sebuah kamar. Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk berkepala Orange itu memaksanya untuk tidur satu ranjang. Rukia cukup keberatan dengan permintaan Ichigo. Tapi, apa mau dikata, keluarganya justru setuju merespon permintaan Ichigo. Rukia menggerakkan kebawah kenop pintu kamar Ichigo. Rukia buka perlahan pintu yang tebuat dari kayu itu. Didalam kamar itu terlihat seseorang duduk diranjang _king size_ yang baru saja dipesan Ayahnya. Ichigo duduk menghadap luar jendela. Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo baik-baik, ternyata dia sedang menatap bulan.

"Ichigo…" sapaku pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Rukia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo.

BLETAAAK!

"Aduuuhhhh!" ringis Ichigo, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Selalu saja memukul kepalaku!"

"Kau itu yang kenapa! Aku panggil, malah tak kau jawab!" kesal Rukia. Ichigo hanya terdiam saja. Rukia duduk disamping Ichigo yang masih terhanyut dalam keheningan. Rukia mulai murung melihat sikap Ichigo. tak biasanya Ichigo seperti itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipirkannya.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"hnn.."

"Rukia, Kaien itu siapa?" tanya Ichigo. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ichigo akan menanyakan itu. Tapi, ini sudah waktunya bagi Rukia menceritakan siapa Kaien kepada Ichigo.

"Hmm, Dia seniorku," jawab Rukia sendu," Sebagian besar anggota divisi 13 tidak menyukaiku karena aku anak angkat bangsawan. Tapi, hanya dia orang yang mengakui keberadaanku di divisi 13. Dia yang mengajari aku berbagai hal. Aku sangat bahagian bisa dekat dengan senior seperti dia. Aku menyukai semua hal tentangnya. Tapi, akulah orang yang menghianatinya. Aku yang membunuhnya saat pertarungan melawan hollow. Tubuhnya dimasuki hollow dan hollow yang ada didalam tubunya menyerangku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya mengarahkan pedangku ketubuh kaien-dono. Aku membunuhnya. Aku memang bodoh," jelas Rukia sedih dengan diiringi air mata yang mengalir secara spontan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," kata Ichigo diliputi rasa bersalah. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Ichigo segera menyeka air mata Rukia. Dia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Rukia sedih. Dibawanya tubuh mungil Rukia dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," kata itu terus meluncur dari bibir Ichigo. Ichigo mengelus lembut kepala Rukia agar tenang.

"Tapi aku yang membunuhnya, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil terisak-isak.

"Bukan, kau bukan pembunuhnya. Kau menolong dirinya juga dirimu," Ucap Ichigo lembut. Ichigo membiarkan Rukia menangis didadanya Rukia. Semakin keras isakan Rukia, semakin erat pula pelukan Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Banguuuunnnn!" Rukia menarik-narik selimut Ichigo. "hmm…" hanya itu yang muncul dari bibir Ichigo. Rukia terus menarik-narik selimut Ichigo agar Ichigo bangun. Tapi, Ichigo semakin kuat menahan selimutnya. Emosi Rukia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Rukia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan siap diluncurkan kekepala Ichigo.

"Ichigo! bangun!" Rukia segera melayangkan tinjuannya. Nasib oh nasib! Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia secepatnya. Tubuh Rukia jatuh kedalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Ichigo… apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" pinta Rukia sambil meronta-ronta. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mempererat pelukannya. Hembusan napas Ichigo mengelitik telinga Rukia hingga membuat aliran darahnya berhenti. Ichigo segera mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga jatuh kelantai, tapi Ichigo menahan tubuh Rukia agar tidak terbentur dengan lantai. Saat ini posisi Rukia dibawah dan Ichigo diatas. Wajah Rukia memerah tingkat maksimum diiringi jantung yang berdegup kencang. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum licik melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah. 'Aku menang, Rukia!' batinnya dalam hati. Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia dan menggerakannya supaya menghadap kewajah Ichigo. Ichigo menatap dalam wajah Rukia, memperhatikan setiap _details_ yang terukir diwajah Rukia. Glek! Rukia hanya bisa meneguk air liur yang dikerongkongannya. Bola mata coklat Ichigo bertemu bola mata violet Rukia. Yang tadinya kamar Ichigo penuh dengan keributan sekarang menjadi hening. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia hingga hidung dan kening mereka saling bertautan. Rukia semakin yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Rukia memejamkan matanya, hatinya terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan, tapi sepertinya Rukia juga berharap. Ichigo semakin menyeringai melihat tingkah Rukia. Ichigo dekatkan bibirnya agar bertemu dengan bibir Rukia perlahan.

"Kalau diam lebih baik, kan?' kata Ichigo sambil mencubit pelan hidung Rukia. Rukia membuka matanya. 'Sial! Aku dikerjai Ichigo,' batin Rukia. Ichigo segera berdiri, sedangkan Rukia masih saja berbaring dilantai.

"Kau kenapa? Kaget ya karena tidak aku cium?" kata Ichigo menyeringai. Rukia segera bangkit dan menendang kaki Ichigo. Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Tapi, Rukia sama sekali tak peduli dan keluar kamar Ichigo dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" teriak Rukia sambil membanting keras pintu Ichigo. BRUAAKK! Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah. Senyum seringainya yang tadinya terukir kini terganti dengan raut wajah yang lesu.

Ichigo duduk dimeja makan sambil menunggu sarapan favoritnya. Sesekali Ichigo memukulkan sendok ke piring hingga berbunyi keributan kecil. Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Tak ada yang merespon tingkah laku Ichigo. Ichigo semakin keras memukulkan sendoknya, berharap ada yang memberikan respon.

"Ichi-nii! Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan suara berisik itu! Aku mau muntah mendengarnya," sahut Karin kesal dari ruang tamu. Ichigo segera menghentikannya dan mendengus kesal. Ichigo berjalan kedapur, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dia ganggu disana. Ternyata usaha Ichigo tak sia-sia karena disana ada Rukia yang sibuk menyiapkan susu.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo. "Hnn" hanya kata tak jelas itu yang dapat ditangkap pendengaran Ichigo.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi. Rukia tak menjawab panggilan Ichigo dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam dan pergi ke ruang makan tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang sibuk bertanya. Ichigo yang tak harus bagaimana membujuk Rukia, hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Rukia berjalan. Rukia berjalan ke ruang tamu, Ichigo berjalan dibelakangnya. Rukia menyapu Ruang makan, Ichigo ikut menyapu. Rukia menyram bunga, Ichigo ikut pula. Rukia mulai risih dengan Ichigo yang bersikap _stalker_ itu.

"Ichigo! bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Kalau kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku tadi pagi, aku akan berhenti," kata Ichigo.

"Haaa… Baiklah. Aku maafkan! Sekarang menjauh dariku! Aku muak melihat kerutan didahimu," perintah Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia agar Rukia berhenti.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Rukia sinis.

"Kita ke Chappy World sekarang! Ganti bajumu dan berdandanlah sesukamu dalam waktu 15 menit," pinta Ichigo memaksa. Walaupun memaksa, mata Rukia berbinar-binar dan memeluk Ichigo.

"Aku maafkan kau! Aku ganti baju dulu!" Rukia berlari kekamar Yuzu dengan Riang. 'Kalau yang berhubungan dengan makhluk kelinci aneh itu, pasti langsung senang,' batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menunggu Rukia di ruang tamunya dengan ditemani lelaki separuh baya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya. Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya setiap Ayahnya mengoceh tak jelas. Merasa diacuhkan, ayahnya berlari dengan linangan air matanya kearah poster istrinya yang super jumbo. Menggeliat-geliat diposter istrinya seperti cacing kepanasan. Bosan melihat perilaku yang dilakukan ayahnya, pandangan Ichigo jatuh pada jam dinding yang tergantung itu. "Cebol itu berdandan atau buka salon dikamar Yuzu! Lama sekali! Ini sudah lewat dari 15 menit!" kesal Ichigo dengan mulut komat-kamit. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang turun dari anak tangga. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, dilihatnya Rukia berjalan anggun dengan mengenakan _one piece dress _pendekberwarna biru laut, dibahunya tersandang tas kecil ungu, dan sepasang sandal bertali melilit indah dipergelangan kakinya. Ichigo yakin semua barang yang melekat ditubuh mungil Rukia adalah milik Yuzu. Ichigo memang tidak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa dia sungguh takjub melihat penampilan Rukia yang sangat cocok dengan musim panas ini.

"Ichigo! ayo kita ke Chappy World!" Rukia menarik kasar tangan Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih terbuai dalam keanggunan Rukia kaget saat Rukia menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Ichigo! aku mau foto dengan chappy-chappy itu!" teriak Rukia kegirangan hingga membuat makhluk-makhluk pengunjung sekitar Rukia menatap aneh kearah Rukia. Ichigo yang merasa malu segera menyeret Rukia unutk menjauh dari tatapan mereka.

"Ichigo! aku mau…Hhmmph…" Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Kau bisa berhenti berteriak-teriak tidak? Kau jangan membuat aku malu disini!" ucap Ichigo dengan hawa membunuh.

"Hmmmph… hhhmph," entah apa yang diucapkan Rukia karena mulutnya masih dibekap Ichigo.

"Awas saja kalau kau sekali lagi berteriak!"

"hmmph… hmmphm…" Rukia menatap sinis Ichigo.

"Kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu, baru aku lepaskan tanganku."

"Hmmph… hmmph…" muka Rukia memerah karena kekurangan Oksigen.

"Bagus!" Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menyeret tangan Rukia. Rukia kesal bukan main melihat tingkah Ichigo. Segera digigit tangan Ichigo dengan ganasnya. Ichigo menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau itu hampir membuatku mati! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas, mengerti! Rasakan pembalasan dariku!" emosi Rukia meledak hingga berasap-asap, "Sekali lagi kau membuatku hampir mati, aku patahkan lehermu!" Ichigo bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Rukia.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memilih mau mati!" Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Itu lain lagi permasalahannya, bodoh!" teriak Rukia tak kalah kencang.

"Aku ini tidak bodoh! Kau itu yang bodoh! Tambahan, cebol juga!" kesal Ichigo.

"Aku ini tidak pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi, Jeruk!"

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Jeruk? Dasar MIDGET!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"CEBOL!"

Adu mulut antara Ichigo dan Rukia semakin riuh. Para pengunjung semakin ramai mengelilingi mereka. Ichigo yang merasa jadi bahan tontonan, segera menarik Rukia keluar dari kerumunan dan menghilang.

"Ichigo… aku mau topi kelinci itu!" rengek Rukia dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Terserah kau," ucap Ichigo malas. Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo dan memesan dua buah topi kelinci kepada penjual.

"Kenapa kau beli dua? Kepalamu kan cuma satu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Yang ini untukku dan yang ini untukmu," jawab Rukia polos.

"Arrggh! Aku gak mau pakai! Memalukan!" tolak Ichigo yang punya rasa gengsi tinggi.

"Ya sudah! Kalau kau gak mau pakai, jangan harap aku akan memaafkan kesalahanmu tadi pagi," ancam Rukia. Ichigo paling benci dengan ancaman Rukia yang satu ini. Mau tak mau terpaksa Ichigo memakai topi kelinci yang memalukan itu. Ya, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana penampilan Ichigo dan Rukia saat ini. Rukia tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Ichigo.

"Ichigo! aku mau main itu!" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan. Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus memenuhi permintaan Rukia. Ya, hari ini saja. Besok dan seterusnya tak akan ada lagi. Berbagai permainan jenis permainan dicoba Rukia dan Ichigo. Sudah lebih dari empat jam mereka berkeliling ria di arena Chappy World itu. Ichigo sudah mulai lunglai mencoba semua permainan sinting itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Rukia yang tampak segar bugar walau sudah beberapa jam lebih. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian Rukia mulai lelah.

"Ichi… capek! Aku gak bisa jalan lagi! Gendong!" pinta Rukia manja.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sejak hari ini. Ichigo… cepat gendong aku," rengek Rukia. Ichigo segera menggendong Rukia dipunggungnya. Tangan Rukia melingkar dileher Ichigo dan tangan Ichigo digunakan untuk menompang kaki Rukia. Ichigo berjalan menuju kursi taman untuk menghilangkan lelah. Sesampainya dikursi taman, Rukia turun dari gendongan Ichigo dan duduk dikursi itu. Ichigo duduk disamping Rukia.

"Ichigo…aku mau _ice cream chappy_ seperti itu," pinta Rukia sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang asyik melahap _ice cream_-nya. Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal.

'Sabar Ichigo! Sabar… sabar… sabar… biarkanlah iblis itu bahagia hari ini!' batin Ichigo.

"Tunggu sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana! Aku takut nanti kau bunuh diri lagi," ejek Ichigo dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya agar tidak mendapatkan amukan dari Rukia. Rukia mendengus kesal.

Saat ini Ichigo tengah mengantri untuk membeli _ice cream chappy_ seperti yang diminta Rukia. Ichigo bersabar menunggu antrian yang cukup panjang ini. Ichigo heran kenapa banyak sekali yang membeli ice cream aneh itu dan bahkan rela mengantri. Ya, termasuk Ichigo yang juga salah satu orang yang mengantri. Akhirnya Ichigo mendapatkan giliran dan memesan dua buah _ice cream _rasa coklat. Penjual itu dengan ramah memberikan pesanan Ichigo. Ichigo membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang. Lalu memberikannya kepada penjual itu. Penjual itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ichigo. Ichigo keluar dari antrian yang menyesakkan itu. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju kursi taman tadi.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih! Baru aku tinggal sebentar, penampilan kau sudah berubah jadi aneh! Topi macam apa itu yang kau pakai?" teriak seorang wanita kepada Ichigo. tangannya segera menarik-narik paksa baju Ichigo agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menarik-narik bajuku!" amarah Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku siapa? Ayo pulang!" wanita itu meloncat naik kepunggung Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? kau itu salah orang, mengerti!" Ichigo meronta-ronta. Wanita itu kesal dan turun dari npunggung Ichigo.

"Jadi begini sikapmu kepada istrimu?" tanya wanita itu sinis dan kembali menarik baju Ichigo.

"Sejak kapan aku punya istri? Aku ini masih anak 15 tahun! Mengerti?" Ichigo melepaskan paksa tangan wanita itu dan meninggalkan wanita yang dianggap gila itu oleh Ichigo.

"Kau itu hilang ingatan, ya? Aku ini istrimu dan kau suamiku!" wanita itu berteriak dan mengejar Ichigo.

"Sudah ku kukatakan, aku ini bukan SUAMIMU!" teriak Ichigo memberi penekanan pada kata 'suamimu'. Wanita itu tetap tak mau kalah, dia terus menyakinkan Ichigo kalau dia itu adalah istrinya. Ichigo terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan wanita gila itu.

Sementara itu, Rukia tengah asyik memandang orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. "Ichigo lama sekali," gumamnya kesal. Tiba-tiba pandangan Rukia jatuh pada seseorang. Mata indah Rukia membulat sempurna melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang sedang kemeja lengan pendek hitam itu. Rukia mengucek matanya, kemudian melihat lagi lelaki itu. Menyakinkan bahwa Rukia tidak salah melihat. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Rukia segera berlari menuju lelaki itu. Beberapa kali Rukia menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan, tapi Rukia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Tujuannya hanya lelaki itu. Rukia semakin memperpendek jaraknya dan memeluk lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terkejut dengan ulah Rukia.

"Aku merindukanmu?"ucap Rukia masih dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan keseluruhan tubuh Rukia, menatap dalam dan berpikir. Lalu lelaki itu membalas pelukan Rukia dengan eratnya. Merasakan punggung Rukia denga kedua tangannya yang kekar.

"Ru…Rukia…" Ichigo terbata-bata melihat pemandangan dua orang yang saling berpelukan itu. Dada Ichigo terasa sangat menyesakkan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping seperti pecahan kaca. Wanita yang dari tadi mengikuti Ichigo hanya terdiam saja melihat raut wajah Ichigo.

****TSUZUKU****

**Mungkin saya agak lama untuk update di chapter berikutnya, karena saya masih bingung untuk membuat jalan cerita selanjutnya. **

**Saya sudah balas review kalian yang dichapter kemarin di PM kalian masing-masing. Silahkan dicek! Thanks buat Reviewnya. ^^**


End file.
